El dios de las sombras y la hija de la luz
by StephaniePotterGray
Summary: todos estaban dormidos en el pueblo, todos menos yo, yo estaba despierto recordando quien era y quien había sido. Yo soy Draco Malfoy, y ella fue mi perdicion...
1. El comienzo

_**Capitulo 1- el comienzo**_

Llego el alba y todos en el pueblo seguían dormidos, todos seguían soñando, todos disfrutaban de sus lugares preferidos, todos estaban plácidamente descansando, todos menos yo; yo no puedo dormir como ellos, yo no puedo ser como ellos, yo no estaba tranquilo en mi cama, cama que solo utilizaba para recordar y otras cosas, yo en ese momento solo estaba recordando quien era en ese momento, quien había sido y cómo fue que mi vida comenzó a cambiar en el momento que el universo mismo fue creado por mis semejantes. Yo soy Draco Malfoy, siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré este en el lugar y tiempo que este. En este momento vivo en el siglo XXI y vivo viajando por todos lados en compañía de algunos amigos que si pueden dormir, como los envidio; yo que no soy como todos creen que soy, yo soy un ser al que conocen como ser de la noche, fui creado para matar pero decidí llevar una vida como un ser humano normal, lo único es que no lo soy; puedo aparentar y ser parte de los humanos pero nunca seré uno de ellos.

No me alimento como ellos sino de ellos, soy más rápido, más fuerte, puedo ver mejor que ellos en cualquier circunstancia y mis sentidos están más desarrollados que los de ellos, yo crecí hasta los veinte años y me quede así permanentemente, no crezco más de allí, aunque puedo reducir mi estatura y rasgos físicos hasta los once años, lo que me permite pasar desapercibido entre las personas por más tiempo.

Yo fui conocido como dios, ángel, demonio, muerte y muchos otros nombres más, y se podría decir que lo soy ya que yo decido quien vive y quien muere, mis iguales me enviaron desde los cielos para destruir a aquellos que no merecían vivir y crear una fuerza de limpieza, hoy en día somos conocidos como vampiros o logias, pero en verdad soy el rey de las sombras yo creo a los de mi clase y asimismo los destruyo si es necesario. Cree y cree seres similares a mí para cumplir mi propósito, hasta que sucedió. Antes de contar que fue lo que sucedió debo contar quien fui antes de ese suceso que me llevo a cambiar.

-Draco… debemos decirte algo de suma importancia- Dijo Amón.

-¿Dime, Amón? ¿Qué es eso de suma importancia que debo saber?- Pregunte curioso.

-Draco debes saber que entre todos vamos a crear el universo y un planeta en especifico que va a ser nuestro tesoro… ese planeta será conocido como tierra, va a ser el único que va a estar ni muy lejos ni muy cerca a la estrella solar de Ra- Explico Amón.

-Perfecto… pero ¿Qué entro yo en todo esto? Si ustedes saben que no soy como ustedes o como los demás dioses y diosas, yo necesito de la magia que poseo para poder sobrevivir porque mi magia y mi cuerpo necesita de algo más, algo que todavía no hemos creado, así que dime ¿Qué hare yo con los habitantes de ese planeta?- Dije.

-Tú serás el guardián, tú los vigilaras, tú nos avisaras cuando sea preciso intervenir si es el caso, tú serás uno más de nosotros y los giraras y observaras desde aquí hasta que llegue el momento de intervenir, si es que llega- Me ordeno Ra, nuestro líder.

-Comprendido, Ra- Dije y así los demás dioses comenzaron con la creación. Amón creo el tebano, y junto con Ra fueron los más grandes creadores de todo; AnubÍs no hizo mayor cosa pero si fue importante en la creación ya que él destruía todo lo que le dieran a destruir, siendo conocido entre todos los dioses y todas las creaturas como el dios de la muerte; Bastet creó la fertilidad en la tierra y en los otros planetas, además creó el amor entre las creaturas creadas y los dioses; Hator fue la creadora del cielo de todo y junto con Bastet crearon la fertilidad; Isis creo la magia diciendo que los humanos debían tener algo con que entretenerse y con que desarrollar más sus capacidades, pero todos sabíamos que la que quería diversión era ella; Maat creó las leyes, la verdad y la justicia entre las creaturas que crearon los demás dioses; Imhotep fue el protector de los escribas y la medicina que utilizaban las creaturas en especial los humanos una vez las desarrollaron; Mut fue la reina de todos los dioses y madre de todas las cosas creadas; Nut fue la creadora de la bóveda celeste, conocida como "cielo" entre los humanos; Osiris principal creador de la muerte, junto con AnubÍs; Ptah creador primitivo, protector de artesanos y orfebres una vez desarrolladas estas actividades; Ra creador junto con Amón y personificación del Sol; Sekhmet creadora de la guerra y de las luchas entre creaturas, entre humanos y entre creaturas y humanos; Set fue el creador del caos y de lo nefasto, conocido como la personificación del desierto total; y Thot fue el creador de la Luna y medidor del tiempo, escriba de los dioses, señor de la magia y la sabiduría y deidad universal.

Durante los primeros siglos todo era perfecto, los humanos se desarrollaron bien y convivieron bien hasta que comenzaron las invasiones de aquellos que se creían superiores a los otros; los primeros fueron los indígenas tomando a otros indígenas como esclavos, esto lo dejamos pasar porque nos rendían culto y la sangre de aquellos sacrificados me hacía más fuerte dándonos a entender que lo que me faltaba para terminar mi desarrollo mágico era sangre de la mezcla de los creadores; luego aparecieron los egipcios quienes si sabían nuestros nombres cosa que nos permitió calmarnos hasta que llegaron los griegos, los romanos y los barbaros. Ellos comenzaron a invadir e invadir hasta que los que fueron opresados se cansaron y se liberaron. Llego un momento en el que los faraones egipcios comenzaron a invadir a otros pueblos y mataban a los débiles diciéndose dioses, esto nos hizo enojar.

-¡Dracoin Malfoy!-Grito Ra enojado.

-¿Me llamabas?- Dije apareciendo ante él.

-Es hora de que desciendas y destruyas a aquellos que no merezcan vivir… tal y como hiciste con los otros planetas, destruyendo y bebiendo la sangre de esos seres a tu pazo y dejando a tus creaciones para que continúen el trabajo durante la eternidad, solo que este planeta es diferente mira que ya comenzaron las destrucciones ambientales y solo están causando problemas, pero no son todos, así que es hora de que desciendas y hagas tu trabajo solo que esta vez te quedaras en ese planeta… ese planeta es nuestro tesoro más preciado… así que haz lo que tengas que hacer- Me ordeno Mut en persona, cosa que nunca hacia y así me hicieron descender.

Yo nací, crecí y me criaron como un humano aun sabiendo que no lo era, yo fui el hijo de un faraón durante el día y durante la noche hacia mi trabajo matando así a todos aquellos que lo merecían y convirtiendo en gente como yo a aquellos que creía eran merecedores de mi secreto pero si me decepcionaban los destruía y se los enviaba a AnubÍs, ese era nuestro trato para que no muriera ninguno de los dos. Así comencé con mi tarea durante siglos, por mi cayeron los imperios romanos, egipcios y griegos; luego llego el descubrimiento del nuevo mundo, así que me toco ir y ayudar para que no destruyesen más al mundo.

El mejor momento fue cuando se encontraron ese cuarteto, los fundadores del colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, así que hice un pacto de sangre con ellos y pacto fue que yo cada tanto entraba a ese colegio a hacer limpieza y a mejorar mi magia, después de todo yo soy una especie de dividido, porque tengo magia y soy un vampiro, eso solo puede pasar si uno es un dios.

Así pasaron los años hasta que llegaron las guerras nucleares, donde los dioses tuvimos que intervenir de diferentes formas no solo conmigo pues se pusieron muy rebeldes, en donde los míos y yo tuvimos que entrar en los ejércitos de los diferentes países para acabar con eso. Duro su tiempo pero lo logramos, yo logre mandar a que los gobernantes firmaran ese papel útil, hasta que llego Hitler y con él comenzaron a mandar bombas atómicas, parar esta guerra fue más difícil pero lo logramos y logramos salvar a mucha gente y al mundo, durante esta guerra los dioses decidimos quitar ciertos beneficios que tenían los humanos y comenzamos a acabar el mundo, una muerte lenta para no dañarlo y luego poder reconstruirlo con algunos humanos que no dañasen al planeta sino que lo cuidase. Al final no lo aguante más y maté a Hitler en su propio carro tanque haciéndole creer al mundo que fue un suicidio. Definitivamente fue divertido, fue divertido todo esto.

Luego en el mundo mágico apareció Voldemort, aquel que se creía superior a los demás y tenían que llamarlo "el que no debe ser nombrado". En ese tiempo los magos temblaban de miedo e Isis estaba hecha una furia, tanto que ella misma bajo como Lily Evans y estudio conmigo, durante ese tiempo yo era conocido como Luis Madrid, ella se enamoro de un mortal, James Potter, a quien luego convirtió en un dios para llévaselo a vivir con ella, y tuvieron un hijo, Harry Potter Evans; ella y Jame desafiaron a Voldemort y al final se sacrificaron para que su bebe no sufriese daño alguno pero el niño sobrevivió fue por la magia antigua de los dioses que lo envolvía y por el amor de padre y madre.

A mí me toco vigilar al niño hasta que entro en el colegio, ese año volvería a entrar yo tambien pero para entrar me toco hablar con el director y explicarle quien era y porque era así, Albus Dumbledore fue al primero al que tuve que explicar, porque él era un semi dios enviado a cuidar del hijo de Isis y James, así comenzó mi vida en el mundo mágico, cuidando de un niño junto con un viejo loco que conocía mi verdad.

.

.

.

.


	2. El primer año

**Disclaimer: los personajes, escenarios, hechizos, etc, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**... aclaro que los dioses son egipcios y doy gracias a aquellos que me dejaron reviews... en especial a mi primer rewiew de Mikiaome Malfoy Felton Cullen... perdon por la mala ortografia y la mala redaccion... debo añadir que le hice unos pequeños cambios a la historia original para que concuerden con la mia oncluso en la cronologia cambia un poco

_**Capitulo 2- El Primer Año.**_

Durante mi vigilancia del niño, le daba reportes a Isis sobre el crecimiento y como trataban al niño sus "parientes muggles humanos" hasta que tuvo edad para ir al colegio; cuando el niño ingreso en el colegio para muggles conoció a una niña muy linda de personalidad y físico, la niña me cautivo así que tambien la comencé a vigilar a ella, ella era hermosa así que hable con sus padres para que me permitieran ser el niñero de ella y así lo hicieron. Cuando mande mi último reporte de esa familia muggle sobre Harry el que decía que al pequeño lo tenían viviendo en una alacena y que su "primo" lo golpeaba, Isis me obligo a tener al niño conmigo, cosa que hice hasta cierto tiempo que fue cuando hablando con los padres de la niña les pedí que lo cuidaran, que el pequeño era el hijo de mi difunta hermana y que yo no estaba preparado ni apto para cuidar del pequeño niño permanentemente ni para tenerlo viviendo conmigo, y que si ellos gustaban yo podría ser el niñero de la pequeña y de mi sobrino.

-Claro… señor Madrid- dijo el señor Granger.

-No veo que haya problema en cuidar a este lindo niño del que mi pequeña habla tanto… ¿sabe usted que son los mejores amigos en la escuela?- dijo la señora Granger.

-Lo sé y eso me agrada al igual que el hecho de que ustedes sean quienes le cuiden y resguarden… muchísimas gracias- les dije con una sonrisa observando a la niña sentada en el regazo de su padre.

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que llevemos a estos pequeñoa a sus habitaciones, después de todo tener ocho años y estar despierto a las nueve de la noche te debe tenerler cansados, ¿no, Harry, Hermione?- pregunto el seño Granger.

-Sí, la verdad es que estoy cansado, señor Granger… adiós tío Luis nos veremos mañana en la mañana- dijo el pequeño Harry mientras seguía al señor Granger escaleras arriba junto con la pequeña.

-Muchísimas gracias… nos veremos mañana, yo llevare y recogeré a los niños en la escuela, no se preocupen- dije y la señora coincidió conmigo pues ellos tenían que estar temprano en el trabajo y salían tarde por la cantidad de pacientes que tenían.

Así pasamos los tres años hasta que ambos, la pequeña, Hermione, y Harry entraron al colegio de magia de ese cuarteto. Yo tambien debía entrar ese año así que hable con los señores y les dije que comenzaba la universidad de medicina ese año así que solo los podría cuidar en las vacaciones. Yo ya tenía todo comprado y antes de subir al tren tome una gran cantidad de sangre de unas bolsas de un hospital muggle que me había conseguido Hagrid, quien ya sabía quién era yo, pues él era un enviado de Mut en la tierra. Y hable con Albus Dumbledore

-Entonces ¿Cómo es que te transformas?- me pregunto.

-Eso era lo que querías ver- Dije en forma de afirmación y se lo mostré, transforme mi cuerpo en uno de un niño-, Solo puedo llegar hasta esta edad, Albus, así que no me presiones que yo si soy un dios y te puedo acabar fácilmente- Amenace.

-Eso lo tengo claro, pero debo de entender porque este año vas a utilizar tu nombre real, dios Dracoin alias Draco Malfoy- exigió y yo suspire resignado.

-Es porque ya utilice otro nombre por los últimos dos siglos, además este año no hay ningún Malfoy entre los estudiantes… tambien debes saber que por orden de Isis debo comportarme como el enemigo y al mismo tiempo como el amigo de Harry, debo alejarlo de lo malo que hay alrededor del colegio, pero siéndote honesto no lo hare, no importa lo que me diga mi "hermana"…- Explique sin darle mucha importancia a las ordenes de mi Isis- Albus debo pedirte que llames a los Malfoy actuales y les modifiques la memoria para que yo me pueda hacer pasar por su hijo ¿entiendes?- Ordene.

-Entiendo, Draco, y tambien entiendo que te has encariñado con Hermione Granger la amiga de Harry y la niña que cuidaste en los últimos tres años, ¿verdad?- Pregunto.

-Sí, es verdad, me he encariñado con esa pequeña niña- Confesé.

-Debes saber que ella no es lo que parece… porque sin lugar a dudas será capaz de dominar incluso al hombre o dios más duro de corazón o de corazón congelado, como el hielo- Dijo Albus más para sí que para mí.

-Entonces haz lo que te dije y que vengan en este momento los actuales Malfoy… odio a las últimas generaciones de los Malfoy siempre tan altaneros, ególatras y sin lugar a dudas tan racistas… estoy seguro de que están del lado de Voldemort y que al hacerme pasar por su hijo me harán unirme a él, así será más fácil ayudar a Harry a destruirlo… yo tengo que guiar a Harry a destruir a ese ser y solo hay un modo y es que ayude a Severus desde ese lado, después de todo Isis si hizo bien su trabajo dejo a alguien como un espía al enamóralo- Explique a Albus mientras la lechuza salía volando.

-Draco, yo se que has vivido muchos años más que yo, pero eso no quiere decir que en la rama del amor seas más experto y sabio, es por eso que te debo decir que a uno no lo obligan a enamorarse sino que el corazón elije lo que el corazón elije y un hombre, sea mujer o hombre, enamorado es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa incluso morir y matar por la otra persona; Draco, tienes que entender que el arma más poderosa que crearon es el amor, no AnubÍs o Ra- Me dijo Albus justo antes de que los actuales Malfoy llegaran.

-¿Qué quieres, Albus?- Pregunto altanero Lucius Malfoy.

-Nada que te perjudique joven amigo… solo me gustaría charlar con ustedes dos, Lucius y Narcisa… es sobre este joven aquí sentado- Dijo Albus mientras me señalaba.

-¿Qué tenemos que ver con ese chiquillo?- Pregunto de nuevo Lucius.

-Nada, es solo que él tiene el apellido Malfoy como apellido real y me informo que su padre falleció hace unos días y le dijo que era adoptado y en el testamento decía que solo aquel que tenga el apellido Malfoy y todavía este vivo puede ser el tutor del joven Draco…- Invento Albus y yo solo sonreía con tristeza.

-¿Draco…? ¿Ah dicho Draco? ¿Draco Malfoy?- Pregunto por primera vez Narcisa con una voz a punto de quebrarse.

-Sí, eso he dicho… ¿Por qué, señora Malfoy?- Pregunto curioso Albus.

-Porque así le había puesto a mi hijo, el que murió en el parto según el hospital de San Mungo y mi hermana Bellatrix- Explico con lágrimas en los ojos Narcisa.

-¿Bellatrix Lestrange?- Pregunte yo.

-Sí… ¿Por qué la conoces, chiquillo?- Pregunto Lucius mientras trataba de calmar a su esposa.

-Ella fue la que me crio hasta que la metieron en Azkaban, luego me dejo al cuidado de otro ser todo repugnante al que le llamaba padre pero era un sangresucia, él fue el que me dijo que era adoptado por Bellatrix y que él le había hecho el favor de cuidarme mientras ella estuviera en Azkaban- Explique inventándome todo y hablando como un Malfoy.

-Este niño fue criado por Bellatrix, tan solo mira su hablar- Dijo Narcisa.

-Tienes razón, el problema es que Bellatrix nos mintió con respecto a nuestro primogénito, en verdad ella se lo había llevado- Dijo Lucius con odio hacia la mujer que se hacía llamar Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Entonces este niño es nuestro hijo muerto, así que en navidad te haremos la presentación en público por el momento iras al colegio como un Malfoy y tus amigos serán Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini y Astoria- me ordeno la que en ese momento se creía mi madre.

-Claro, ¿madre?- dije y ella se puso a llorar y me abrazo fuertemente.

Después de eso, los Malfoy me llevaron a comprar túnicas nuevas para el colegio, allí "conocí" a Harry y le hable como si no supiese quien era. Lugo la vi, la vi con sus padres y me costó apartar la vista, ella tenía el cabello enmarañado color dorado, ojos color caramelo con pestañas largas, y su cuerpo de niña daba a saber que iba a ser una hermosa mujer.

-Draco ya es hora de irnos- Dijo Narcisa sacándome de mi sueño nada infantil y menos inocente sobre Hermione Granger.

-Ya voy, madre, tengo que ver una escoba- Dije y me aleje de ella acercándome más y más a Hermione hasta que chocamos- Disculpa, no vi por donde iba- Dije y la ayude a levantar del suelo y a recoger sus cosas.

-Tranquilo, yo tampoco vi iba por donde iba… por cierto me llamo Hermione Granger ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo con total inocencia.

-Me llamo Draco Malfoy, que hermoso nombre el que tienes es igual al de la hija de Helena de Troya y Menelao, rey de Esparta. La que estaba prometida con Orestes, rey de Micenas, pero que luego de la guerra de Troya se caso con Neoptolemo, hijo de Aquiles… Pero luego Orestes mato a Neoptolemo convirtiéndose en el segundo esposo de Hermione- dije al recordar que yo había sido el que convirtió a Aquiles y él me conto sobre su hijo y que para poder desaparecer él se hizo el muerto y culparon a su talón.

-De allí fue que sacaron mi nombre, y Draco me suena a dos cosas, una a dragón en latín y otra a una constelación en forma de este- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, pues lamento decirte que mi nombre viene es del dios egipcio de las sombras, la muerte y seres oscuros… ese dios que casi nunca nombran, es dios es el dios de las creaturas a las que se les teme como son los dragones- explique y ella sonrió más.

-Que interesante y vas a Hogwarts ¿verdad?- Me pregunto y yo asentí- Yo tambien, incluso me leí la historia del colegio y los libros que nos pusieron a llevar este año… ojala y nos volvamos muy amigos- Dijo con una sonrisa sincera que me saco una sonrisa de esperanza.

-Ojala… eso si Hermi tienes que entender que no todo lo que te diga en el colegio es verdad, es solo parte de mi actuación para mi familia… si quieres nos podríamos reunir todas las noches en el jardín que queda en el centro del laberinto… este es el mapa… esta noche te explico todo- Le dije y le entregue un mapa parecido al que había hecho James con mi ayuda.

-Claro, seria chévere y divertido… este mapa ¿Cómo se puede leer?- Me pregunto mientras arrugaba la frente.

-Tienes que decir… "Dragona divertida" y para evitar que cualquiera lo lea tienes que decir "La fiesta se acabo"… recuerda que nadie puede saber de este mapa, yo tengo uno igual que nos será de utilidad para poder encontrarnos- Explique y ella sonrío satisfecha.

-Creo que nos veremos en el tren, Malfoy- dice y se va, no sin antes darme un beso en la mejilla derecha.

Después de eso, mis "padres" me llevaron a la estación del tren y allí vi a Harry acompañado de unos pelirrojos, debían ser los Weasley, y de Hermione. Harry y Hermione se llevan muy bien desde el colegio muggle. Así que tome una decisión no iba a cumplir las órdenes de Isis y de los Malfoy de alejarme de ellos, pero para prevenir durante el trayecto en el tren me quede dormido, pero en verdad estaba era hablando con Ra y Mut.

-Ra, Mut, no quiero seguir las ordenes de Isis de ser el malo del colegio y provocar a su hijo, ustedes son los más sabios y son los jefes de los dioses, saben que cuando yo elijo un enemigo o lo mato o lo condeno y ella me pidió que fuese el enemigo de su hijo, así que díganme ¿Qué debo hacer?- Pregunte.

-No puedes ser su enemigo, vas a tener que ser su amigo y alejarlo de los Weasly, de todos menos de Ronald, él es el único que no tiene maldad en su corazón, a veces te va a tocar hacer cosas que no vas a querer pero vas a ser amigo de los tres, además creo que Hermione te robo el corazón, joven Dracoin- Dijo Ra.

-Es verdad, y gracias- Dije.

-Antes de que te vayas debes saber que Hermione no es cómo crees, ella es más parecida a ti de lo que piensas- Dijo Mut.

-¿Por qué todos me dicen eso?- Pregunte.

-Pronto sabrás la respuesta a esa pregunta, y allí sabremos si estás listo para regresar y si los humanos pueden vivir sin ti- Intervino Thot.

Regrese justo antes de que Hermione entrara a preguntar por una rana llamada Trevor de un niño llamado Neville Longbottom, "un buen candidato a la conversión" me dije al verlo detrás de Hermione; era gordito pero se veía que iba a bajar de peso, era tímido pero se veía que iba a cambiar, era bajo pero iba a crecer e iba a forjar un carácter digno de un ser de la noche.

Luego de esa visita me encontré con los amigos que mis padres querían que hiciese, ellos no eran dignos de mi amistad pero al menos Blaise Zabini y Astoria Greengrass si servirían para la conversión solo que estaban demasiado cerca a Slytherin así que los convencí un poco para que convencieran al sombrero de ponerlos en Gryffindor. Luego llegamos al colegio y pude divisar a Harry, Hermione, Neville y un pelirrojo, debía ser Ronald, en una barcaza junto con Hagrid, el semi gigante enviado por los dioses a proteger a Harry durante sus visitas en el bosque prohibido.

Al comenzar la selección todos estaba nerviosos, todos menos yo, puesto que ya la tenía clara, siempre era igual, el sombrero cantaba luego te llamaban y el gritaba a que casa pertenecerías, siempre me mandaba a una diferente puesto que él sabía que era yo.

-Hola viejo amigo, tu llevas viniendo cada vez más seguido, esta vez no te pondré donde todos creen que deberías ir por el apellido que llevas en esta ocasión, esta vez te pondré donde mereces ir… así que dios Draco Malfoy, dios de las sombras próximo a convertirse en dios de la luz junto con alguien especial para ti, es alguien que está dispuesto a todo por ti al igual que tu por ese ser, esta vez te enviare a...- Dijo la voz del sombrero en mi mente sobresaltándome por las palabras-… Te enviare a… ¡Gryffindor!- Grito y la mesa de los leones se lleno de aplausos.

Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Astoria Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, y algunos más fueron enviados a gryffindor. Cuando la cena termino Hermione me presento a Harry, Harry a Ronald y Neville, y yo presente a Astoria y a Blaise, convirtiéndonos en amigos. En la noche cuando todos se durmieron salí a las cocinas por sangre y me quede hablando con los elfos, ellos no sabían que había un vampiro entre los estudiantes y les conté que era un dividido que solo podía atacar cuando fuese necesario y que de ahora en más me diesen una copa de oro tapada con un sorbete para beber sangre y las comidas no tan cocidas. Luego me fui a la cama y espere a que fuese la hora de despertar para cerrar los ojos y aparentar que había dormido.

-Buenos días- Dijo Harry apenas unos segundos después de que yo cerrase los ojos.

-Oye Potter no molestes- Dijo Blaise aun dormido.

-Es verdad Harry- Coincidieron los demás, que seguían es sus camas, menos yo que seguía debajo de la sabana evitando reírme cuando sentí un peso encima mío me quite la sabana y vi a Harry sentado sobre mí.

-Oye Draco, ¿podemos hablar?- Me pregunto y yo asentí, me levante y salimos hacia el balcón de la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?- Pregunte curioso.

-Yo sé quién y que eres dios Draco Malfoy- Me dijo y yo trague grueso- Tambien se quien es mi madre porque en el sueño que tuve me lo confeso todo, tambien se que tu eres como mi tío y que llevas viviendo en la tierra desde hace mucho tiempo y que esta es la primera vez que te enamoras, y esa chica es Hermione, tambien se que puedes cambiar de apariencia física a la de un nuño y que tú eras nuestro niñero, que tu estas aquí en este mundo para hacer limpieza de aquellos que no merecen vivir aquí y protegerme hasta que acabe con Voldemort… tambien se quien es en verdad Hermione y para que quieres a Neville, Ronald, Blaise, Astoria y a mí, tambien se que el único bueno de los Weasley es Ronald- Continuo y yo lo mire sorprendido.

-Cuando vuelva voy a matar a Isis- Dije enojado provocando risas en Harry- ¿Qué es tan gracioso Harry James Potter Evans?- Pregunte irritado.

-Q1ue aun yo sabiendo todo solo te preocupe que mi madre me haya dicho todo… es muy gracioso- Dijo riéndose.

-Ya, yo sé que no me vas a delatar y por el momento te quedaras callado o sino fácilmente puedo ser peor que Voldemort- Amenace y Harry me miro con miedo.

-Está bien no diré nada y tampoco te diré nada de Hermione, me ordeno mi madre, que te debes enterar por ti mismo- Me prometió.

-Como quieras ahora vamos a despertar a estos osos hibernando- Dije y así lo hicimos, cogimos e hicimos aparecer unas cubetas que llenamos con agua helada y las derramamos sobre todos.

-Nosotros no somos su padres pero si quieren que seamos tales… lo seremos, después de todo despertar y ya estar bañado que excelente- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

-No, Harry, no es excelente porque les toca irse y meter a la ducha a bañarse nuevamente y además secar las camas y limpiar el piso… es divertido para nosotros pero para ellos… que horrible- Dije en tono dramático.

-Tienes razón, pero así será todos los días si no se despiertan temprano- Dijo Harry como regañando a todos los integrantes del cuarto.

-Ya entendimos, Potter, de verdad Malfoy- Dijo Blaise.

-No nos tienes porque llamar por nuestros apellidos- Dijo Harry.

Luego de eso nos arreglamos y nos encontramos con Astoria y con Hermione en la sala común, ellas ya nos llevaban esperando desde hacia una media hora. Bajamos a desayunar y Ronald casi se come todo lo que había en la mesa atragantándose, los demás nos estábamos riendo de él, y fue allí cuando sentí la presencia de alguien peligroso y conocido. Y cuando Harry se froto la frente me di cuenta que era alguien que ambos conocíamos muy bien y a quien llevaba persiguiendo desde hacía ya un buen tiempo y no lograba encontrar, Voldemort. Voltee y vi al profesor Quirrell hablando con Severus, quien ya sabía quién era yo.

-creo que debemos ir a clases si no queremos llegar tarde a defensa contra las artes oscuras, la primera clase- sugirió Hermione y todos nos fuimos a clase. En la clase la presencia y el olor a muerte se hizo muy presente, ese olor a azufre que solo yo podía oler y emitir, ese olor de quien ha matado y disfrutado con lo que hace, ese olor que solo una persona más podía emitir además de los míos. Quirrell nos miraba a Harry y a mí, observaba cada movimiento que hacía y yo a él, dándome cuenta que escondía algo. Harry no me hacía caso en que lo mejor sería alejarnos de Quirrell lo más pronto posible.

-creo que estas delirando Draco, mira que puedes estar confundiéndote, después de todo es más posible que Snape esconda algo a Quirrell, mira que Quirrell está como indefenso y nadie le cree esas historias- me dijo el día de Halloween mientras caminábamos los dos solos camino al gran comedor para reunirnos con los demás.

-no, yo creo que el que no quiere ver las cosas eres tu Potter, recuerda que soy yo y lo que puedo hacer y te aseguro que Quirrell tiene un secreto, claro está que Severus tambien, pero a Severus lo conocí muy bien en la escuela al igual que tu madre, escúchame bien Harry James Potter Evans hijo de Isis, alias Lily Evans, y de James Potter, alias Horus entre los dioses, tenemos que andar con cuidado, uno de esos dos están tramando algo y tenemos que entender cuál de los dos es el enemigo, en el colegio no puedo utilizar la lectura de mentes característica de los míos porque Albus me lo prohibió- explique.

-está bien, tío, te hare caso y tendremos los dos vigilados a Snape y a Quirrell… ¿está bien, tío dios Draco?- me dijo en forma de broma y a la vez en serio, el se burlaba de mi al decirme tío, pues se suponía que él era mi sobrino.

-sí, sobrino semidiós Harry- dije y él me miro con cara de pocos amigos- si tú me sigues llamando "tío dios Draco" te comenzare a llamar "sobrino semidiós Harry" ¿entendido, Harry Potter?- amenace en broma.

-sí, Draco- dijo en ese momento escuche un ruido justo antes de entrar en el comedor y logre vislumbrar a Quirrell salir por la puerta principal y como la dejo entre abierta le seguí y me di cuenta que llego al bosque prohibido.

-entremos al gran comedor, Harry y esperemos a ver que hace Quirrell- le dije.

Entramos y comenzamos a comer, ya nadie me preguntaba la razón de mi copa a todos les daba igual, gracias a Hermione quien me defendió, esa chica me tenía y tiene loco. Hermione no se encontraba en la mesa y me preguntaba donde se encontraba cuando llego Quirrell corriendo y gritando "TROLL, EN LAS MASMORRAS" para luego caer desmayado.

-Astoria, ¿Dónde está Hermione?- pregunte angustiado cuando todos salimos corriendo para resguardarnos.

-según Millicent de Slytherin estaba en el baño llorando porque se murió su perro o su gato- dijo.

-Harry, Ronald tenemos que ir a ayudarla, ella no sabe nada del troll y tenemos que avisarle; Astoria, Neville y Blaise cúbrannos de los prefectos- dije y así lo hicimos, esta era la prueba para el pequeño Weasley y la paso nos ayudo a salvar a Hermione. Hermione se hecho toda la culpa y ganamos puntos para gryffindor, tanto Harry como yo nos dimos cuenta que Snape cojeaba y tenía una herida, debido al perro de tres cabezas.

Luego llego el partido de Quidditch y Harry estaba muy nervioso, durante el partido la escoba de Harry se enloqueció y tanto Hermione y yo nos dimos cuenta que estaba siendo maldecido, me fije bien en las escaleras y solo habían dos personas que no apartaban la vista de la escoba de Harry, Quirrell y Snape, Snape parecía decir el contra hechizo pero Hermione lo mal interpreto y provoco el incendio en la capa de Severus, lo cual fue bueno porque durante ese poco tiempo en el que Severus y Quirrell se distrajeron Harry volvió a domar la escoba y logro atrapar la snitch dorada.

Después del partido fuimos a saludar a Hagrid y de una forma inconsciente nos dijo que el perro de tres cabezas que vimos en el tercer piso se llamaba fluffy y era de él, además de que lo que resguardaba era algo de la propiedad de Albus y de Nicolas Flamel, luego nos invito a ver algo a su casa.

A Hermione le toco irse a su casa, al igual que a Astoria, a Blaise y a Neville, yo no quería ir a casa de los actuales Malfoy así que decidí quedarme en el colegio y con ayuda de Albus dijimos que fue por un castigo por haber herido a un hijo de muggles. Harry, Ronald y yo, buscamos en los libros que pudimos y Harry busco en la sección prohibida, pero no encontró nada mas sin embargo cuando lo iban a pillar Harry corrió debajo de la capa de invisibilidad que James le había dejado con Albus.

Yo trataba de recordar ese nombre de Nicolas Flamel, puesto que se me hacia familiar mientras que Harry se desvelaba viendo a su familia en el espejo de Oesed, la segunda noche nos llevo a Ronald y a mí; Ronald se vio como el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de gryffindor, como premio anual, prefecto y como el mejor de su familia. Yo me vi con Hermione en un mundo lleno de luz, donde no necesitaba seguir convirtiendo ni matando, ese era mi lugar feliz, pero yo estaba diferente en la imagen cuando me iba acercando al espejo sentí como si algo me agarra y arrastrara, fue cuando recordé que ese espejo atrapaba a los dioses en la tierra y los enviaba de regreso a nuestro mundo justo después de mostrarnos nuestro lugar feliz, me aleje como un rayo del espejo y le dije a Harry que no iba a regresar a ver y le prohibí que lo hiciese de nuevo, pero aun así no me hizo caso y me toco hablar con Albus, entonces él me explico quien era Nicolas Flamel y lo recordé.

-Harry, saliste igual de testarudo y desobediente que James- le dije en cuanto me desobedeció y Albus me conto que lo había encontrado en la sala del espejo de Oesed sentado en el suelo- pero no te puedo controlar siempre, después de todo solo soy tu tío y soy por milenios mayor que tu, en fin oye ya sé quién es Nicolas Flamel- le dije.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Hermione apareciendo de la nada.

-¿Dónde saliste?- pregunto Harry.

-acabamos de llegar, que Ronald este durmiendo y ustedes dos estén tan distraídos que no se percaten de nada no es nuestra culpa- dijo Blaise llegando con Astoria detrás de él.

-en fin… es un alquimista, el descubrió la piedra filosofal y junto con Albus desarrollo otros usos para la alquimia- explique.

-entonces lo que guarda ese perro es la piedra filosofal ¿verdad?- pregunto Ronald.

-eso debe ser- dijo Hermione.

-Esperemos un poco a ver qué sucede… recuerden que tenemos lo de Hagrid esta noche, tenemos que ir a ver qué es lo que nos quiere mostrar- dije.

Llego la noche y fuimos a la cabaña de Hagrid, allí él nos mostro el nacimiento de un huevo de dragón, el único problema fue que Filch nos pillo cuando íbamos de regreso a la torre y nos castigaron, en el castigo Harry, Hermione y yo nos topamos con la creatura asesina de unicornios y a Harry le comenzó a arder la cicatriz y yo volví a sentir su presencia y su olor. Hermione estaba muerta de miedo así que no se separo de Harry y mi persona, justo cuando esa creatura se nos iba a acercar un centauro llego y lo ahuyento, salvándonos y evitando que mi verdadero yo saliese al aire. Luego llego Hagrid y nos permitió volver a la torre.

Luego paso el tiempo y llego el siguiente partido contra Hufflepuff en el que Snape era árbitro, y Dumbledore estaba presente, los de gryffindor ganaron el partido y todos estaban felices de haberlo hecho, Snape no dio signos de hacer nada al contrario parecía querer evitar algo mientras que Quirrell solo parecía querer hacer algo pero no podía. Después del partido Harry y yo nos escabullimos y llegamos al bosque y vimos como Snape entraba y se encontraba con Quirrell, al parecer no habíamos sido los únicos que habíamos captado algo extraño en el profesor. Snape lo amenazo y lo petrifico, en cuanto llegamos los demás nos bombardearon de preguntas.

Al habernos atrapado por lo del dragón, a Hagrid le obligaron a mandar el dragón donde Charlie el hermano mayor de Ronald. Llego el día y como Hagrid no quería entregarlo el, nos pidió que lo hiciéramos, así que Ronald, Harry, Hermione y yo lo entregamos, solo que Ronald se hirió y a Astoria, Neville y Blaise les toco ir a recogerlo porque no se podía mover. Entregamos el dragón y regresamos a la sala común. Cuando fuimos a ver a Hagrid por Norberto, el dragón, nos confeso que todos los profesores más importantes de Hogwarts ayudaron a proteger la piedra como Snape, Quirrell, Minerva, Sprout, Dumbledore, Hagrid y Flitwick hicieron los encantamientos de protección. En ese momento cobro sentido una cosa, sea Snape o Quirrell el que quiere entrar y sacar la piedra, ya sabía como hacerlo solo le faltaba saber cómo pasar por Fluffy.

Los exámenes vinieron y se fueron rápidamente, este año era de lo más fácil para mí pues n mencionaban nada nuevo, así que obtuve las notas más altas igual que Hermione. Harry estaba de malgenio y Ronald lo saco de sus casillas.

-es la cicatriz le está ardiendo demasiado… creemos que es una especie de advertencia o algo parecido- explique.

-creo que es hora, Draco, hora de que vayamos a ver a Hagrid en este momento… mira esa lechuza parece de las del ministerio y va para la ventana de Dumbledore- dijo Harry y yo asentí, salimos corriendo, yo salí trotando.

-¿A dónde van?- pregunto Ronald.

-a ver a Hagrid- respondio Harry.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Astoria.

-¿Es que no les parece raro que justo lo que más quiera Hagrid sea un dragón y llegue un extraño y se lo de?...- comenzó.

-¿Cuánta gente anda por ahí con huevos de dragón, que están prohibidos por las leyes de los magos? Qué suerte tuvo al encontrar a Hagrid, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?- concluí yo

-¿En qué estás pensando?- preguntó Blaise mientras nos alcanzaban.

Hagrid estaba sentado en un sillón, fuera de la casa, con los pantalones y las mangas de la camisa arremangados, y desgranaba guisantes en un gran recipiente.

-Hola- dijo sonriente-. ¿Han terminado los exámenes? ¿Tienen tiempo para beber o comer algo?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí, por favor- dijo sonriente Neville.

-No, tenemos prisa, Hagrid, pero tengo que preguntarte algo ¿Te acuerdas de la noche en que ganaste a Norberto? ¿Cómo era el desconocido con el que jugaste a las cartas?- pregunte desesperado

-No lo sé. No se quitó la capa- dijo Hagrid sin darle importancia.

Todos lo miramos sorprendidos de la falta de importancia que le dio al asunto

-no es tan inusual, hay mucha gente rara en Cabeza de Puerco, el bar de la aldea. Podría ser un traficante de dragones ¿no? No llegue a verle la cara porque no se quito la capucha de la capa- dijo Hagrid sin darle importancia todavía.

Harry se dejo caer del recipiente de los guisantes, Hermione en el sillón junto con Neville, Astoria y Blaise. Ronald y yo seguimos en pie mirando a Hagrid.

-¿De qué hablaste con él, Hagrid? ¿Mencionaste a Hogwarts?- pregunte curioso.

-Puede ser. Sí… me pregunto qué hacia y le dije que era guardabosques aquí… me pregunto de que tipo de animales me ocupaba… se lo explique… y le conté que siempre había querido tener un dragón… y luego… no puedo recordarlo bien, porque me invito a muchas copas. Déjame ver… ah sí, me dijo que tenía el huevo de dragón y que podía jugarlo a las cartas si yo quería... pero que tenía que estar seguro de que iba a poder con él, no quería dejarlo en cualquier lado... Así que le dije que, después de Fluffy, un dragón era algo fácil- dijo orgulloso de sí mismo.

-¿Y él… él se intereso por fluffy?- pregunto Harry tratando de conservar la calma.

-Bueno… sí es normal. ¿Cuántos perros de tres cabezas has visto? Entonces le dije que fluffy era buenísimo si uno sabía calmarlo: tocando música se domina enseguida… como toda bestia tiene su secreto…- dijo sin pensar Hagrid.

De pronto nos miro horrorizado y nosotros nos miramos entre nosotros. Los siete salimos corriendo de la cabaña de Hagrid sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, y no hablamos hasta llegar al vestíbulo, que parecía frio y sombrío, después de haber estado en el parque.

Cuando hablamos Hermione dijo que teníamos que ver a Dumbledore y así lo hicimos pero él no estaba, así que Harry, Hermione, Ronald y yo decidimos ir a buscar la piedra y tratar de detener a Quirrell o a Snape de robarla para Voldemort.

Cuando lo decidimos Astoria, Blaise y Neville nos enfrentaron diciéndonos que ya nos habían quitado muchos puntos por nuestra culpa, que risa toda la escena estaba montada para que nadie sospechara nada de nada, así que Hermione, Harry y yo los petrificamos dejando a un sorprendido Ronald.

Llegamos a la habitación de fluffy y nos topamos con que ya lo habían puesto a dormir, estaba más adelante que nosotros, luego si no hubiese sido por Hermione a Ronald le hubiera dado un paro cardiaco cuando llegamos a la planta "el lazo del diablo", luego si no hubiese sido por Harry no hubiésemos podido atravesar las llaves, luego de las llaves fue gracias a Ronald que se sacrifico golpeándose muy fuerte en la cabeza en el juego de ajedrez; Hermione nos acompaño a Harry y a mí a atravesar el fuego maldito, ella tomo la primera poción mientras yo rezaba internamente que no fuera el veneno pero gracias a los demás dioses se tomo la que le permitía regresar con Ronald dejándonos a Harry y a mi solos.

-Harry, debes ir solo- le dije pero mentalmente le decía- "_Harry, yo voy a ir, pero sea quien sea es un excelente legiremences, lector de mentes, así que lo mejor será que vaya en mi forma adulta que es más fuerte y rápida así podre protegerte mejor, yo me esconderé en las llamas ya que a mi no me pueden hacer nada como a los de míos que el fuego los mata… recuerda que soy un dios y no te preocupes ve que ya te alcanzo"_- le prometí y explique.

-¿Estás seguro, Draco?- pregunto Harry.

-completamente… yo esperare aquí a que llegue alguien a sacarme- dije y comencé mi transformación, transformación que no emitió ningún ruido al contario de la de los hombres lobo.

Harry entro y no solo encontramos a Quirrell allí, sino que tambien estaba el espejo de Oesed y la presencia de Voldemort era palpable, él estaba allí; Harry sintió que le ardía la cicatriz porque se frotaba la frente, Quirrell no noto mi presencia así que logre escabullirme y quitarle la piedra real del bolsillo a Harry cuando él corrió a las llamas justo después de que Quirrell se quitase el turbante y apareciera la cara de Voldemort en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Era una imagen horrible y Harry peleo lo mejor que pudo y gracias por la magia antigua de Isis y James, Harry desintegro a Quirrell y con mi ayuda logre desviar el espíritu de Voldemort del cuerpo inconsciente por el esfuerzo de Harry y logre volver a mi forma de niño justo antes de que llegaran Hermione con Ronald y Albus.

Harry despertó a los tres días en la enfermería, yo estaba su lado pues Isis y James querían hablar con él por medio de mi, así que le contamos la verdad sobre Quirrell a Albus y él nos dijo que la piedra ya Nicolas la iba a destruir pues él y su esposa ya habían vivido todo lo que querían vivir. Al salir Harry de la enfermería nos encontramos con Ronald, Hermione, Astoria, Neville y Blaise esperándonos en la entrada del gran comedor.

-oigan, ya es hora de ir al banquete de despedida… ojala y este año le ganemos a Slytherin la copa de las casas- dijo Blaise.

-tienes razón, creo que esas serpientes deberían perder algún año para que sepan lo que es bueno- coincidió Neville.

-creo que deberíamos enseñarles a los Slytherins lo que es perder de vez en cuando… o al menos para variar- dijo Astoria y todos nos pusimos a reír.

En el banquete Albus hablo, y os dijo los puntos de cada casa, nosotros éramos los que íbamos en último lugar, después de Hufflepuff, quien iba después de Ravenclaw, y en primer lugar Slytherin; pero Albus nos dio puntos extra y especiales a Neville, Astoria y a Blaise por enfrentarse a sus amigos y tartar de impedir que se escaparan, tambien nos dio puntos a Hermione y a mi por nuestro cerebro, a Harry por valentía y a Ronald por su gran juego de ajedrez.

Yo no quería irme a pasar las vacaciones a casa de los Malfoy así que les mande una carta diciendo que me iba a pasar las vacaciones a casa de Astoria para cumplir con el compromiso que habían hecho mis "padres" y los de ella durante mi "baile de presentación" de navidad, cuando la verdad era que tanto Astoria como yo ya habíamos decidido y no íbamos a casarnos sino con aquellos a quienes elegimos. Me fui a pasar las vacaciones a la casa de verano de Astoria, la casa quedaba en el mundo muggle de Inglaterra así que durante unos días fui a visitar a Harry y a Hermione a la casa de los Granger ya que Harry seguía viviendo con ellos, y Hermione era como su hermana.

.

.

.

.


	3. El segundo año

_**3. Segundo Año **_

Las vacaciones ya casi terminaban y los dioses me llamaron para acordar que seguiría protegiendo a Harry, de quien me encariñe, y luego que pasara lo de Voldemort y no sé que más convertiría a Astoria, Blaise, Ronald y Neville en lo mismo que eran los míos pero no me dieron razón sobre Harry o Hermione; tambien me dijeron que ese año entrarían Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Luna Lovegood y Theodore Nott, y que los incluyera en el grupo además de que necesitaríamos a alguien de Ravenclaw así que ese año me pidieron que incluyera a Padma Patil, ya que su hermana era muy vanidosa y ella muy calmada. Como una obligación los Malfoy, y los dioses, me hicieron ir con ellos al callejón Diagon a comprar las cosas allí me percate que cuando Lucius se acerco a la familia pelirroja, después del alboroto que ocasiono Harry al entrar y encontrarse a Lockhart, le puso a Ginny Weasley un extraño libro de cuero y negro y ella lo miro como asintiendo con la mirada, no me fio de ella.

-¿Qué le pusiste en el caldero a esa traidora de la sangre, padre?- le pregunte, siguiendo con el juego que habíamos hecho Albus y yo, cuando nos alejamos de mis amigos.

-Nada que te interese, Draco, recuerda que me tienes muy decepcionado por haber entrado a la casa de Gryffindor y ser amigo de Potter y esa sangresucia, pero después de todo no tienes mal gusto y vas a cumplir con el compromiso con los Greengrass eso te salva de una reprimenda por mi parte- dijo muy altivo Lucius provocando que me hirviera la sangre y me detuviera en seco para darme la vuelta y desaparecer, aparecí de vuelta pero sin ser visto en donde se encontraba Harry, Ronald, Astoria, Neville, Ginny, Blaise y mi Hermione.

-¡Ronald!- escuche que grito mi Hermione enojada- Ahora que se fue Lucius, Draco nos mostro quien es en realidad su familia y que él no quiere ser así, ¿No crees que deberías dejar de lado tu indiferencia y respetarlo más?- le riño.

-Pero no eres tu quien ha tenido que soportar a su familia a pesar de que él había estado internado en esa escuela de Francia… ese internado que parece un reformatorio… no es nada agradable tener que ser bien con alguien que solo ha hecho daño a la comunidad mágica- replico un rojo Weasley dándome cuenta que lo él decía se lo hacían decir su padres y confirmándome las sospechas de que su familia lo controlaba a él. Luna era arena de otro costal, cuando la vi observe que sus ojos emanaban una calma y una curiosidad innata además de que Harry la miraba como fascinado.

Después de eso nos reunimos en la estación justo después de que los Malfoy me dejasen, en el tren el viaje no fue muy malo. Hice que Luna, Pansy, Daphne y Padma se hiciesen con nosotros (Astoria, Blaise, Neville, Hermione y yo) y que Theodore, a quien convencí de sentarse en nuestro compartimiento, nos prometiera que sería parte de Gryffindor; yo sabía que Luna podría por su extraña mente demasiado brillante, no tanto como mi Hermione, iría a Ravenclaw pero le hice prometer que iría a Gryffindor, tambien le hice prometer a Daphne y a Pansy que tratasen de ir a esa casa; mientras que Ginny al ser Weasley iba a ser Gryffindor, cosa que no me gustaba puesto que ella tenía una extraña mirada como la de Lucius, pero por su aura y su mirada podría ir a Slytherin. El único problema fue que en el tren no iban ni Harry ni Ronald, me imagine que debió de haber sido por el auto mágico que los gemelos Weasley utilizaron para volar e intentar llevar a Harry a su casa, cosa que no permití y él tuvo que hacerme caso ya que yo era su "tío"; lo que no sabía era la razón de eso.

-¿Dónde estarán Harry y Ronald?- pregunto Astoria.

-no sé, a lo mejor están en otro compartimiento…- dijo Blaise.

-de pronto… pero no creo que sea así… porque sino…- comenzó Neville.

-nos habrían venido a buscar- concluyo Luna, dejando ver su rareza y su inteligencia ganándose mi respeto.

-yo creo que deberíamos esperar después de todo no deben estar lejos- dijo Theodore.

-yo creo que si algo preguntemos en cuanto lleguemos al colegio…- dijo Hermione levantando la cabeza de un libro que parecía de ¿los dioses? ¿Qué hacia Hermione con ese libro, si se suponía que solo Harry y yo lo teníamos en la tierra?

En ese momento escuche un estruendo que no pertenecía al tren, así que me asome por la ventana y me di cuenta que encima de nosotros estaba el auto mágico de los Weasleys, confirmando mi teoría.

-"_Draco, no deben preocuparse por nosotros que nos veremos en el colegio y tengo que contarte muchas cosas que no te había dicho en la casa de los Granger sobre algunas cosas importantes… y Dracoin mi madre y los demás dioses tienen algo que decirte y luego quiero explicación de algo que caí en cuenta_"- dijo la voz de Harry en mi mente, ya que utilizo la conexión que le enseñé a utilizar, yo suspire resignado y desconecte mi mente del mundo de los humanos normales.

-¿Qué quieres, Isis?- pregunte a la diosa en cuanto mi alma llego al palacio del cielo donde los dioses vivíamos.

-necesitamos que prestes atención Dracoin, no estás solo en la tierra, hay otro dios… mejor dicho diosa y debes tener cuidado… ella no es como nosotros, es más como tu… solo que al revés… tu eres el dios de las sombras y libras al mundo del mal destruyendo… ella es tu némesis y podrían herirse mutuamente hasta el fin del mundo como podrían amarse sin control- explico Ra.

-¿Cómo es eso, Ra?- pregunte.

-es sencillo, tienes que prestar atención ya que la profecía ha sido escrita…- dijo Isis acompañada de James, Horus.

-¿Qué profecía?- pregunte.

-tienes que entender que una parte la dijo Mut y otra la dijo Thot, complementando la profecía… y tambien que nunca se había visto una profecía entre dos dioses y menos tan diferentes- explico Amón.

-¿Cuál es la profecía? ¿Qué nadie me la va decir?- pregunte desesperado.

-no estás listo, ninguno de los dos está listo para saberla, Dracoin Malfoy… antes de permitir que te vayas tienes que saber que: "_con tu ayuda el semidiós Harry James Potter podrá vencer a Voldemort… con tu ayuda y la de ella, el bien y el mal, las sombras y la luz… dos deidades que nunca se han encontrado lo hicieron fuera de palacio y eso traerá buenas nuevas o malas, depende del poder que ejerzan y como lo utilicen_"- profetizo Set con los ojos en blanco.

-¡otra profecía más alrededor de mi hermano!- exclamo una alterada Isis.

-sí, recuerda Isis que nunca antes lo que está sucediendo sucedió esto puede alterar el balance pero puede corregirlo- explico AnubÍs.

-creo que esto me está exasperando, lo mejor será que me vaya… por cierto ¿Dónde están los demás dioses y diosas?- pregunte curioso y a la vez enojado.

-están explicándole la situación a ella, a Harry ya se le explico su papel y lo ha aceptado… tiene doce años pero es sin duda tiene el poder mental de un dios, después de todo sus padres lo son… es sin duda alguien importante para esta historia y Draco no le puedes sacar información de lo que él ya sabe y tu no, al igual que a ella la profecía se les será revelada a su debido tiempo y juntos- explico Osiris con una sonrisa de medio lado que me saco de quicio, definitivamente el ser el cuñado y hermano de Osiris le da mucho conocimiento sobre mí.

-gracias hermano, pero no entiendo la razón de que seas ahora un profeta y te burles en mi cara mira que estoy cuidando de nuestro sobrino en la tierra y tratando de destruir y mandarte un alma malvada y destruida que podrás utilizar para tu propia diversión… o espera por eso fue que Isis te dejo por malvado y desquiciado… yo sé que soy el dios de las sombras pero no disfruto viendo sufrir a nadie solo me gusta hacerte enojar y recordarte porque fue que nuestra hermana decidió ayudarme en la tierra mientras tú estabas aquí solo- le dije de forma malvada ganándome una mirada de reprobación por parte de Mut pero una de diversión por parte de los demás, definitivamente no cambian siempre les han gustado las peleas entre mi hermano mayor y yo pues siempre soy yo el de la última palabra.

-lo lamento Dracoin pero esta vez no será igual… nosotros dos somos dioses y debemos dar el ejemplo ante los humanos y yo se que Isis se fue de mi lado por lo de las torturas pero me alegra que este feliz y en cuanto a ti no disfrutaras mucho esta victoria verbal que tienes porque, yo se que siempre es igual, no tienes nada que refutarme hermanito pequeño- dijo de forma socarrona.

-crees que no tengo como ganarte… de acuerdo, es momento de decirte que aunque creas eso yo difiero puesto que desde que Isis se fue de tu lado, tú has estado enamorado en secreto de Bastet y no te has atrevido por miedo, en cambio yo no me he atrevido a enfrentar a mi amor porque primero lo estoy descifrando y cuando esté completamente seguro de que esa persona siente lo mismo que yo me confesare… lo cual no tardara mucho pues ella es una…- dije pero caí en la cuenta de algo- ¿Qué hacia Hermione Granger con tu libro, hermano?- pregunte de repente ganándome miradas curiosas.

-te diste cuenta al fin… creo que no eres tan idiota como creí- contesto Osiris- ella lo tiene porque me lo pidió y se lo di ya que ella… -intento decir pero Ra se lo impidió.

-ya es hora de que vuelvas, como siempre Draco gano, y Osiris no te permito que rebeles nada de esto, Draco tu hermano no le dio nada fue Harry por ordenes de Osiris para que ella entendiera algo que le pregunto a Harry sobre la mitología egipcia, quienes fueron los primeros en escribir sobre nosotros, cálmate y no me mires así Draco recuerda que ustedes tres fueron y serán siempre los verdaderos Malfoy de toda la historia y tienen que hacer que su padre se sienta orgulloso de tenerlos- dijo Ra mientras le tapaba la boca a Osiris para evitar.

- ya me voy, pero antes Isis donde le sigas contando historias a mi querido sobrino sobre mi te hare ver de lo que soy capaz convirtiéndole en uno de los míos y sabes lo que eso implica y sabes tambien como el anterior Horus que mis poderes tambien afectan a los dioses- le dije antes de regresar mi cuerpo en la tierra.

Al despertar sentí un peso sobre mi hombro izquierdo y me di cuenta de que Hermione dormía plácidamente sobre este, lo que me saco una sonrisa, no me moví y solo observe que todos mis compañeros estaban dormidos. ¿Cuál era la profecía? ¿Quién era la otra diosa en la tierra? ¿Por qué estábamos los dos en la tierra? ¿Por qué nunca nos habíamos visto? ¿Por qué Ra silencio a Osiris y menciono a mi padre? ¿Qué era lo que Harry tenía que hablar conmigo? Entre estos pensamientos y otros más me encontraba hasta que sentí que el tren se detuvo así que desperté a mis amigos y bajamos al Gran Comedor, donde nos encontramos a un Harry y un Ronald siendo regañados por McGonagall por llegar en un auto que pudo haber sido visto por muggles.

Tal y como lo planee Daphne, Luna, Pansy y Theodore en Gryffindor; pero cuando el sombrero grito la casa de Ginny Weasley (quedo en Slytherin) todos quedaron mudos de la impresión pero una sonrisa cínica en su cara y en la de sus hermanos; menos Ronald quien la miraba con furia, repugnancia y odio; fue perfectamente notada por Harry, Hermione y yo.

-no es posible que mi pequeña hermana haya quedado entre esas serpientes… no lo creo… no puede ser que haya roto la tradición Weasley de todos en Gryffindor… es pequeña traicionera- decía un rojo Ronald de camino a la sala común.

-tranquilo Ronald… ella se tiene que defender sola además no se te olvide que entre esas serpientes esta Marcus Flint, actual príncipe de Slytherin, y tambien están Crabbe y Goyle quienes parecen ser los nuevos guarda espaldas de tu hermana- decía una despreocupada Daphne ganándose una mirada curiosa de nuestros amigos.

-Luna tiene razón- dijo Pansy- ella estará bien entre esas serpientes porque ustedes conocen a los Flint desde hace mucho tiempo y Ginny se lleva bien con él, así él la dejara como princesa de las serpientes- explico Pansy.

-¿saben? Creo que lo mejor sería que buscáramos un nombre para este peculiar grupo de amigos- sugirió Luna cambiando de tema.

-creo que Luna tiene razón- dijo Harry.

-entonces ¿Qué les parece "los guardianes"?- pregunto Theodore.

-no creo… ya esta utilizado- dije yo.

-entonces Magea- dijo Hermione.

-¿Magea?- pregunte.

-si… está bien, ese nombre es perfecto- dijo Astoria emocionada.

-creo que Magea será- concluyo un Neville observando a Padma.

Luego de esto todas las chicas se fueron a dormir y los chicos se fueron a la habitación dejándonos solos a Harry y a mí en la sala común de la torre. Harry estaba algo nervioso y yo solo observaba a la chimenea que estaba encendida.

-¿Qué era lo que querías decirme, Harry?- pregunte sacándolo de su ensimismo.

-es que durante mi cumpleaños me vino a visitar un elfo domestico…- comenzó y me relato lo sucedido con el pequeño Dobby.

-¿Dobby?- pregunte recordando ese nombre- ese es el elfo domestico de los Malfoy… ese pequeño cumplió una misión en esos días, debió de aprovechar que no lo tenían vigilado y decidió ir a salvarte… pero no es normal ya que ellos no pueden irse de la casa de su amo a menos que se les ordene- explique.

-además ni Ronald ni yo pudimos venir en el tren porque la pared que permite pasar se cerro y nos impidió el paso, por eso nos toco venir en el auto y ganarnos un castigo de McGonagall- me explico Harry pensativo.

-creo que ese elfo que no quiere que vengas tiene algo que ver pero es solo una suposición- dije. Luego de esto nos fuimos a dormir pues al otro día comenzaban las clases y nos tocaba con el insoportable de Lockhart, del que Hermione no dejaba de suspirar poniéndome enojado.

Al día siguiente Ronald recibió un vociferador por parte de su madre, cuya voz me recordó a una Slytherin que me había hecho la vida imposible durante mi estancia en esa casa hacia cuarenta años, de repente todo cuadro; Ginny era igual a su madre y su amdre había practicado magia oscura durante su niñez, yo la había visto y le había quitado sus poderes y memoria pues iba a hacerle daño mortal a Dorea Potter, abuela de Harry, por haberle quitado a Charlus Potter, abuelo de Harry. Después de gritar a Ronald el vociferador

Durante la clase con Lockhart, este solo estuvo alardeando sobre sus grandes hazañas, nada de lo que decía era verdad pues yo había conocido a los magos que lo habían hecho, solo que no iba a decir nada ya que esto me podría ser de utilidad más adelante.

Luego de eso las clases pasaron sin ningún contratiempo, excepto la clase de Sprout con las mandrágoras y a Ginny en compañía de su grupito de Slytherin llamando "sangresucia" a Hermione y "lunática" a luna, ganándose una reprimiendo por parte de Ronald y que este se auto hechizara en defesan de nuestra amiga en frente de su hermana; y que durante el castigo que les pusieron Harry estuvo escuchando una voz misteriosa y luego apareció la señora Norris petrificada. Este año entre en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor como cazador, así que Harry y yo entrenábamos juntos y pasábamos más tiempo los dos juntos. El primer partido llego y una bludger loca comenzó a perseguir a Harry hasta el punto que hizo caer al buscador de Slytherin, Lucian Bole, de su escoba. Cuando Harry ya iba a atrapar la snitch la bludger le golpeo el brazo y se lo partió.

-¡Finite incantatem!- grito Hermione apuntando a la bludger justo antes de que le diera a Harry en la cabeza. Después de eso Lockhart trato de arreglar el brazo de Harry pero en vez de eso le quito los huesos, a Harry lo llevamos a la enfermería y luego nos fuimos a dormir.

Al día siguiente fui rápido a hablar con Harry ya que durante la noche había escuchado la misma voz que escuchamos Harry y yo la ultima vez, y si no me equivocaba era de una creatura que no debía existir más pero no me confié.

-¡Draco!- grito Harry desde la puerta de la enfermería.

-¿Qué fue esa voz? La escuchaste ¿Verdad?- pregunte.

-sí, y no solo eso anoche me visito el elfo Dobby y me dijo que fue él el que cerró la pared, el que me lanzo la bludger en el partido y que estos ataque ya habían sucedido antes, y una chica había muerto en uno de los baños creo que es Myrtle la llorona, y que no tiene nada que ver con Voldemort- explico alterado, había algo más.

-¿Qué más?- pregunte.

-cuando escuche la voz, hubo otro ataque… Draco, otro ataque… tu eres un dios y no puedes hacer nada al respecto- me dijo enojado.

-Harry, sabes bien que no puedo intervenir en lo que no me han pedido ser participe… tambien tienes que entender que mi misión este año es vigilar a Ginny y cuidar de ti, además de entender y descubrir quién es la otra diosa que está en la tierra- explique tratando de calmarlo.

Luego de esto, todo transcurrió más normal, hasta que abrieron el club de duelo y Ginny lanzo esa serpiente contra Harry, lo que confirmo mis sospechas sobre la creatura, después de eso todos creían que Harry era el heredero de Slytherin y por consiguiente el que había abierto la cámara de los secretos y liberado al monstruo que allí vivía.

Para confirmar, que ningún Slytherin era el heredero real y limpiar el nombre de Harry, Hermione utilizo la poción multijugos para entrar en Slytherin y sacarle información a Flint, cosa que no salió como esperábamos ya que Hermione y Luna terminaron convertidas en gatos, Astoria en un pájaro al igual que Pansy y Daphne mientras que Neville y Theodore terminaron vomitando hasta la última gota de agua del día y Blaise termino con un ataque de risa al observar a todos con una reacción, dejándonos solo a Harry, Ronald y a mí para ir a las mazmorras, allí no le sacamos mucha información pues ya sabíamos lo que él nos dijo solo que me saco de mis casillas por decir que esperaba que mi Hermione fuese la que muriera esta vez. En cuanto llegamos al baño donde estaban nuestros amigos hablamos con Myrtle y ella nos conto que nunca antes se había reído tanto como esa noche gracias a la poción multijugos de Hermione.

Pasaron las semanas y ya todos estaban bien. Harry había encontrado un diario del que ni Hermione ni yo nos fiábamos y nos dimos cuenta de que en verdad no debíamos ya que un día llegamos a nuestro dormitorio y todo estaba vuelto nada, nos dimos cuenta que alguien había entrado en la torre y que había encontrado lo que había ido a buscar, el diario de Tom Marvolo Ryddle; ese nombre me sonaba pero no recordaba de donde. Luego conocimos a Fudge y no me agrado en nada, al igual que a algunos de nuestros amigos. Lo único malo de esa semana fue que antes de iniciar el partido nos llamaron a Ronald, Harry, Blaise, Astoria, Daphne, Luna, Theodore y a mí para que acompañáramos a McGonagall a la enfermería.

-esto puede ser traumático- nos habían dicho- los encontraron en la biblioteca con un espejo cada uno…- dijo y se me partió el corazón al escuchar aquello pues me di cuenta de la razón, no quería creerlo pero me lo confirmaron al mover la cortinas de una de las alas de la enfermería.

-¡no, Hermione!- exclame acercándome a la cama de la castaña dándome cuenta que a su lado estaban Neville y Pansy, Ronald se acerco a Pansy y le acaricio la mejilla mientras que Daphne se acerco a Neville y los demás nos observaban como no creyendo lo que veían.

-¡el me dijo que no fuera con ellas, que me quedara en el partido! Fue mi culpa, mi culpa… debería ser yo y no él- decía entre sollozos Daphne.

-no fue tu culpa, Daphne cálmate… todo va a salir bien- decía Astoria para intentar calmar a su hermana.

-Daphne, Neville no hubiese querido verte así… entiéndelo- dijo de forma amigable Theodore por primera vez.

-creo que lo mejor será turnarnos y venir a verlos así no perderemos clase- dijo con voz entrecortada Pansy, parecía que iba a llorar así que Ronald le puso un brazo por los hombros como dándole apoyo.

En la noche Harry, Ronald y yo fuimos a ver Hagrid para que nos explicara lo que Harry vio en el diario y el comportamiento de las arañas, lo que no esperábamos fue que a Hagrid se lo llevaran a Azkaban y que nos tocara enfrentarnos a las Acromántulas para obtener la misma información que ya teníamos solo que esta vez me confirmaron mis sospechas y el corazón se me hizo más pequeño, no podía ser que esa creatura les haya atacado, en un arranque de rabia me transforme y destruí a varias arañas sin que Ronald se diese cuenta y ganándome una mirada de desaprobación mezclada con agradecimiento por parte de Harry.

Una vez regresamos nos dirigimos a la torre en donde encontramos a nuestros amigos en el mismo estado en el que los dejamos, solo Blaise y Theodore nos preguntaron y les contamos lo que había sucedido. Nos dimos cuenta que algo no andaba del todos bien, así que al día siguiente todos seis fuimos a visitar a nuestras amigos y al tocarle la mano a mi Hermione me di cuenta que traía un papel escondido, al sacarlo encontré la imagen que todavía no quería aceptar mientras que Harry encontró en la mano de Neville un papel sobre las Acromántulas.

Era una página arrancada de un libro muy viejo. Harry la alisó con emoción y Ron se inclinó para leerla también.

_De las muchas bestias pavorosas y monstruos terribles que vagan por nuestra tierra, no hay ninguna más sorprendente ni más letal que el basilisco, conocido como el rey de las serpientes. Esta serpiente, que puede alcanzar un tamaño gigantesco y cuya vida dura varios siglos, nace de un huevo de gallina empollado por un sapo. Sus métodos de matar son de lo más extraordinario, pues además de sus colmillos mortalmente venenosos, el basilisco mata con la mirada, y todos cuantos fijaren su vista en el brillo de sus ojos han de sufrir instantánea muerte. Las arañas huyen del basilisco, pues es éste su mortal enemigo, y el basilisco huye sólo del canto del gallo, que para él es mortal. _

Debajo de este pasaje estaba escrito con una letra que reconocí al instante, mi Hermione había escrito la respuesta de la forma en que esa creatura que yo no quería creer que todavía existían se movía, "cañerías".

-"_Draco… ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas así de pálido? ¿Qué sucede? Cuéntame y explícame"_- me pregunto preocupado Harry en mi mente.

-"_estoy bien Harry, es solo que yo ya sabía esto pero no quería aceptarlo, ahora nuestros amigos están en riesgo por esta creatura y Hermione esta petrificada… no creo que lo soporte mucho más estando calmado sin ir y buscar a esa creatura y destruirlo para poder utilizar su veneno luego y clavárselo en el corazón al maldito de Salazar, le hice jurar que no iba a dejar a esa creatura viva pero no me hizo caso _"- le dije mentalmente muy enfadado, nadie se metía con mi castaña y salía ileso.

-creo que debemos irnos y hablar con Myrtle- dijo Daphne y todos lo hicimos. De camino nos topamos con un nuevo mensaje en la pared y con los profesores hablando, nos dimos cuenta que se habían llevado a alguien a la cámara y no solo una persona son dos, Luna y Ginny, cuando dijo eso todos corrimos a donde el profesor de defensa y lo hicimos ir al baño de Myrtle con nosotros.

Al llegar a los lavabos nos encontramos con la fantasma llorando y nos conto su historia.

-no todos pueden ir, solo iremos Ronald, Harry, Lockhart y yo… ustedes quédense y cúbrannos- dije en forma de orden y todos asintieron pues estaban todavía asustados con la historia de la fantasma. Harry hablo en pársel a la llave y esta nos dio paso a la abertura en el piso por la cual saltamos, abajo Lockhart confeso todo lo que había hecho y al hacerlo nos amenazo utilizando la varita de Ronald provocando que su cuerpo volara golpeando la pared y provocando un derrumbe que nos separo a Ronald y Lockhart de Harry y de mi.

-tenemos que seguir para salvar a Ginny y a Luna- dijo Harry- Ronald trata de mover las rocas para crear un pasadizo y luego podamos cruzar- ordeno y luego salimos corriendo llegamos a la cámara de los secreto y allí vimos a Luna tirada en el suelo y a Ginny sonriendo mientras hablaba con Tom, en ese momento recordé quien era Tom.

-"_Harry me voy a volver invisible y así podrás distraerlos mientras noqueo a Ginny y evito que siga hablando con Marvolo, digo Voldemort"_- explique mentalmente utilizando la conexión, en ese momento utilice mis poderes y me hice invisible, observe como Marvolo hablaba con Harry y le confesaba quien era y lo que sucedía a su alrededor, noquee a Ginny sin que Tom se diese cuenta y cuando Harry distrajo lo suficiente al basilisco tome la espada y lo mate en un segundo poniéndome en frente de Harry justo en el momento en el que el basilisco lo iba a morder evitando así que le hiciese daño alguno.

Harry cogió un diente de basilisco mientras yo me moría de dolor lentamente ya que el basilisco me logro perforar la piel inyectándome el veneno. Se me había olvidado que el veneno de basilisco era de los pocos que podía matar a un dios en la tierra quitándole los poderes y luego destruyéndoles los órganos poco a poco.

Cuando Harry bajo, yo lo seguí mientras sentía que me debilitaba y todo se ponía borroso, cuando Harry llego a donde estaban las chicas y destruyo el diario de Tom borrando ese mal recuerdo del mapa en ese momento mis poderes comenzaron a fallar al igual que mis piernas haciéndome caer al suelo de improviso.

-¡Draco!- grito Harry corriendo donde estaba yo, en ese momento el fénix de Albus llego y lloro en mi brazo donde estaba la herida evitando así que me desmayara.

-debo llegar ahora y tomar una poción especial para recomponer mis poderes, pero tenemos que ver que decimos pues Ginny fue la que abrió la cámara utilizando a Luna para sacar al basilisco, la manejo con una maldición imperdonable que le enseño su madre… Harry el único de esa familia que es de fiar es Ronald, no te dejes guiar por las apariencias debes ser fuerte y llevemos a Ginny y Luna fuera antes de que despierten… diremos que el diario las utilizo y ya… Lucius fue el que le puso el diario a Ginny y ella lo sabia, ella tramo todo esto Harry, to fue una trampa- le explique mientras cogía Ginny y la cargaba de regreso a la cámara y Harry cargaba a Luna. Nos encontramos con Ronald y con ayuda de fewks logramos salir, en cuanto salimos les pedimos a los demás que llevaran a Luna y a Ginny a la enfermería mientras nosotros fuimos a hablar con Albus.

Una vez que llegamos le explcamos lo sucedido y Lucius llego, Harry le entrego el diario y dejo libre al elfo ganándose aun más el odio de Lucius y yo una mirada de desaprobación por parte del mayor de los Malfoy, ¡como ensucian mi apellido!

-Albus necesito la pócima que me diste cuando sucedió lo de la piedra, necesito recuperar fuerzas- le dije y él me la dio.

-Draco, te estas exponiendo demasiado por ella, yo se que estabas muy enfadado con el basilisco, pero debes entender que nadie es lo que parece y ella no te h dado nada a cambio de tantos sacrificios… al contrario te cambio, ella y el pequeño Harry te han cambiado según lo que me dijeron los dioses tu nunca fuiste como eres ahora… te han ablandado y te estas arriesgando demasiado recuerda que el Horus de la creación lo mataste por haber obligado a tu padre a destruir al que se creía era el ultimo basilisco y que tu padre murió por la mordida de ese basilisco… nunca debes olvidar que mientras estes en la tierra puedes morir- me recordó Albus una vez Harry nos dejo solos.

-yo sé, pero es que nunca antes me había enamorado de alguien, en especial alguien que apencas conozco es sin duda algo que me hace feliz, Albus, y no lo pienso dejar digan lo que digan- confesé.

Después de esta conversación Albus y yo salimos al gran comedor para el banquete, hoy despertaban los petrificados y mi corazón se hincho al verla entrar y correr a donde estábamos una vez llego la estreche entre mis brazos y se sintió tan bien que no me di cuenta que todos nos miraban.

-te extrañe tanto, Hermi- le dije en el oído.

-yo tambien, Dracoin- dijo sin soltar mi agarre y sorprendiéndome por haberme llamado por mi nombre real.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunte en un susurro una vez nos sentamos y Albus dio la noticia de que no habría exámenes.

-¿Cómo se tu nombre de verdad? Lo imagine, recuerda que siempre me ha gustado investigar y cuando leí el libro encontré tu nombre y me imagine que sería ese ya que Draco parece más un diminutivo- explico, pero yo no me creía eso, todavía quedaban cinco años más para averiguar la razón real, aunque ya comenzaba a ver quién era ella en verdad no quería creerlo que testarudo soy.

Las vacaciones de este año las pase en casa de Theodore, cuya familia a pesar de ser sangre limpia no les importaba nada de los sangre pura, así que si no estábamos en casa de Theo estábamos con Hermione, Harry, Pansy, Astoria, Daphne, Neville, Luna y Blaise, ya que a Ronald no le permitieron ir esta vez a casa de Neville.

.


	4. El tercer año

_**4. El Tercer Año**_

Estaba tranquilo en la casa de Theodore planeando con él la siguiente visita a Harry y Hermione, cuando nos enteramos que Sirius Black había escapado de Azkaban y que todo el mundo mágico y muggle lo buscaba; Theo tenía una expresión de miedo pero yo solo me reí en mi interior; después de todo gracias a mí y a los demás dioses Siruis logro escapar de ese horrendo lugar.

-creo que me voy a dormir, Theo, estoy cansado y mañana vamos a ver a Harry y a Hermione para contarles lo de Siruis Black- le dije levantándome del agradable césped, cubierto por una hermosa noche estrellada, dirigiéndome a la habitación que me asignaron al inicio de las vacaciones.

-"_Draco, infle a la tía Margue y me voy de la casa de los Dursley, no soporte la cena y mucho menos que insultara a mis padres en mi cara… así que me voy y no me busques en la noche que no se a donde me voy estoy enojado_"- decía un furibundo Harry Potter en mi cabeza a penas entre en la habitación, haciéndome enfurecer a mi tambien… _¡¿Qué ese niño no entendía que no podía salir solo? _Me recosté en la cama y busque la mente de Harry para activar la conexión.

-_"Harry James Potter Evans tú te vas a montar en el autobús noctambulo que ya va para allá y llegas a la casa de los Granger… es una orden de Dracoin el dios no de Draco tu tío… ahora mueve tu trasero de regreso a la casa de Hermione y mantente a salvo, que yo me encargare de tus "queridísimos" tíos muggles… ¿Entendiste, Harry?"_- le ordene enojado.

-_"como quieras… pero te digo que acabo de ver la sombra de un extraño perro, creo que me enloquecí porque creí que eras, pero me acorde que estas en casa de Theo… Draco me voy para la casa solo porque no estoy de humor para enfrentarme a un dios en estos momentos"_- me dijo resignado, pero aun sentía su furia.

-_"perfecto, ahora di que te lleven allí y mañana nos veremos… tengo mucho que hacer esta noche"_- le dije desconectándome y desapareciendo de la casa de Theodore y apareciendo en la casa de los Dursley.

Yo sabía que esto me iba a costar bastante, pero me iba a costar más el no hacer nada ya que Isis me da más miedo enojada que Ra, entre sigilosamente en la casa y transformé algunas cosas interesantes como objetos de valor, contratos, el auto, el tocadiscos y estalle algunas cosas, luego modifique un poco la memoria de los dos señores de la casa y la del niño. Me divertí mucho haciendo eso pero me controle para no quemar la casa.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Madrid?- me pregunto la voz familiar de Siruis Black a mis espaldas una vez salí de la casa.

-hola de nuevo, vine a saldar cuentas, Canuto… veo que estas mejor desde la escapada de Azkaban- le dije abrazándolo como viejos amigos que éramos.

-y que lo digas, Dragonel, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, viejo merodeador nunca mencionado?- me dijo devolviéndome el abrazo.

-no estoy seguro… ¿Qué te parece que fui yo el que les enseño a volverse animagos a James, Remus y a ti, y luego te explico cómo escapar de Azkaban la semana pasada cuando fui a visitarte?- le pregunte sin mencionar a Colagusano, porque ambos sabíamos la traición que había hecho a James y a "Lily", Isis.

-es verdad, te lo agradezco mucho nunca creí que tu el menos mencionado de nosotros fueses el mejor merodeador de los cuatro verdaderos merodeadores… creo que el haber crecido con Lily Evans y de vecino a Severus te dio otra perspectiva de la vida y te volvió uno de nosotros- dijo él pensativo.

-sí, puede ser pero no creas que solo eso… después de todo nunca fui lo que parecía ser y tú sabes lo que soy porque a ti te convertí- le dije recordándole que él era uno de los míos por haberme tentado con la apuesta cuando él era un crio y los dioses me lo hicieron convertir ya que solo al ser convertido y pedido por un dios podría llegar a ser uno; como James.

-ya lo sé, y necesito alimentarme bien porque en ese maldito lugar no dan una comida adecuada para mi… nunca creí eso pero cuando me contaste, que fue que Lily había pedido a James a ser un dios para estar siempre con él, no te creí por eso hice la apuesta contigo para la conversión de Lupin y mía… ¿sabes? Peter nunca me dio buena espina pero aun así me dolió cuando decía ser nuestro amigo e hizo lo que hizo- explico con rabia.

-Siruis, creo que lo mejor sería que cambiaras de color tu cabello y tus ropas después de todo eres el más buscado por todo el mundo y tenemos que explicarle a Harry y a Remus la verdad de los hechos… he buscado a Peter por años y por fin lo encontré… justo en el mismo lugar que tu, en Hogwarts como una rata bajo la protección de ser la mascota de Ronald Weasley- le dije y él me miro con sorpresa y odio.

-¡nunca creí que los Weasleys fueran a caer tan bajo en su búsqueda de poder… son peor que los Malfoy, ayudar a una rata a pasar inadvertido es una locura, después de todo ellos sabían la verdad porque estaban allí!- exclamo con enojo-… ni Harry ni tú están con ellos como amigos ¿verdad?- me pregunto.

-no todos ellos son malos y creo que ya entiendo la razón por la que le dieron la rata a Ronald… mira Siruis no te enojes pero escucha, Ronald es el mejor a migo de Harry y es un amigo mío… los otros dioses dijeron que él era el único inocente en esa familia y que solo estaba siendo utilizado así que hay que creerles y obedecer… tu mejor que nadie sabes que para poder volver a estar juntos los verdaderos merodeadores tienes que atenerte a las reglas y la desobediencia de estas te lleva directo con Osiris, mi hermano- le recordé.

-ya lo sé… oye creo que es mejor y busque de comer antes de perder el control. Nos vemos mañana en la noche, en el bosque del parque donde solíamos esperar a que Lily se díganse en salir y encontrarse con James a escondidas- me dijo y yo asentí, luego se transformo y regreso por su camino. Desaparecí y volví a aparecer en la entrada de los Granger donde pude ver a Harry y a Hermione hablando con Luna en el jardín delantero sentados en una mesa que había allí.

-hola Louis- grito Hermione acercándose a mí y abrazándome- ¿Cómo has estado? Hace mucho que no te veíamos- me dijo y yo la solté para saludar a Harry, quien me miro cómplice y luego se puso a observar a la luna en compañía de Luna, esos dos terminarían juntos si siguen así.

-bien, Mione- le dije- ¿Qué hacen chicos?- les pregunte.

-solo estábamos hablando del colegio y de lo hermosa que es la luna… ¿sabes algo sobre los dioses egipcios?- me respondio Luna.

-solo una cosa y es sus nombres, después de todo no estudio mitología sino medicina…. Pero te traigo información, solo si quieres- le propuse y ella sintió entendiendo que esa conversación íbamos a tenerla luego.

-creo que ya es muy tarde tío Louis y tenemos que descansar ya que mañana vienen otros amigos- recordó Harry haciéndome caer en cuenta lo tarde que era y se suponía debía estar en la casa de los Nott.

-está bien, yo tengo que hacer un trabajo mañana así que no podre venirlos a visitar… nos vemos, Harry pórtate bien y cuida de estas dos niñas- le dije guiñándole un ojo.

-yo tambien tengo que irme, mi padre me espera para ir a comer algo y luego me trae de regreso- dijo Luna poniéndose en pie.

-déjame acompañarte hasta donde está tu padre- le pedí después de todo, lo que dijo era mentira.

-claro, Louis- me dijo y ambos nos fuimos caminando.

-¿Qué quieres saber, Luna Lovegood?- le pregunte.

-¿Quién eres en realidad? ¿Draco Malfoy? ¿Louis Madrid? ¿Qué eres en realidad? Y quiero la verdad, sea lo que seas y seas quien seas no me podrás mentir- me dijo.

-yo solo te puedo decir que ya lo sabes después de todo no me hubiese preguntado nada sobre los dioses egipcios si no fuese así… eres muy observadora e inteligente Luna… serás una de las mejores- le respondí.

-entonces eres Dracoin Malfoy, primer Malfoy de la historia, hermano de Osiris e Isis Malfoy, dioses egipcios…. Eres el dios egipcio de las sombras y creas seres que hoy en día llamamos vampiros, estas aquí por una misión que te encomendaron y no te irás hasta acabar con ella o encontrar el amor y ser correspondido- explico y yo pare en seco.

-¿Cómo lo supiste todo?- le pregunte anonadado.

-¿Cómo no saberlo? Tus cambios físicos, tus poderes, tu forma de hablar y de ser, todo tu dice que no eres igual a nosotros así que investigue y le pedí el libro de mitología a Hermione pero en ese no decía nada relevante solo sobre que existió un dios de las sombras pero nunca se supo su nombre por eso cuando vi a Hermione con el libro de Harry, le pedí el libro a Harry y averigüe todo sobre ti y sobre la otra diosa de la luz en la tierra… cuando lo supe fui llamada al palacio y me obligaron a mantener mi boca sellada por si preguntabas por ella así que cumpliré mi palabra así tenga que enfrentarme a ti, el dios de las sombras capaz de cualquier cosa menos de dañar emocionalmente a alguien que le importe y sé que ahora te importo y a Harry tambien- explico mirando a las estrellas mientras yo seguía debatiendo en mi interior sobre creerle lo que me decía o no.

-te creo, Luna, y espero por tu bien que no mientas- le dije.

-ya es hora de que regrese a casa de Hermione… acompáñame pero como Draco y diremos que nos encontramos en el camino y me acompañaste a esperar, pero mi padre no vino y Theo te dijo que lo vieras en su casa porque él ya se había ido a ver a su abuela enferma- dijo y yo asentí, transformándome ante sus ojos y regresando sobre nuestros pasos hasta la casa de Hermione.

-¡Luna! ¡¿Draco? ¿Qué haces aquí?- nos pregunto Harry al vernos aparecer por el jardín.

-solo nos encontramos en el restaurante que iba a ir con mi padre ya que él iba a reunirse con Theo allí para regresar a la mansión de los Nott luego de haber pasado el día con su madre...- comenzó a inventar una historia.

-pero ni el padre de Luna llego ni Theo, así que esperamos hasta que me llego un mensaje de Theo diciendo que iba más temprano a la mansión a ver a su abuela enferma y que si por favor podía llegar solo hasta allí- invente.

-luego me llego a mí un mensaje de mi padre diciendo que no podría asistir a la cena por un asunto del "Quisquilloso", así que decidí regresarme pero Draco no me dejo y vino conmigo- termino de explicarle a nuestros dos amigos que nos miraban escépticos.

-_"esa es la historia menos creíble de todas, Draco dime la verdadera razón"_- ordeno Harry.

-_"Luna lo sabe, sabe lo que soy porque estoy aquí"_- dije mirándolo fijamente.

-entiendo, en ese caso creo que debemos entrar- sugirió Harry ya más relajado.

-no, yo debo irme recuerden que soy un huésped en casa de los Nott y debo comportarme como "todo un Malfoy"- dije.

-no te vayas todavía, Draco- me pidió Hermione agarrándome del brazo- mira que deberías quedarte a comer y además son las nueve y media de la noche, no puedes estar solo en la calle- me dijo preocupada y yo asentí perdiéndome en sus ojos cafés como negros sintiendo como me arrastraba a entrar a su casa.

-creo que es hora de que te vayas y no preocupes a los Nott, Draco, después de todo no creo que los Malfoy te dejen tranquilo por mucho tiempo más- dijo Luna trayéndome de regreso a la realidad.

-es verdad… debo irme, pero nos vemos mañana- le dije y salí de la casa antes que la castaña pudiese detenerme- ¿Qué me sucedía? Debo controlarme- me dije y desaparecí al dar la segunda esquina, aparecí en la cama justo antes de que Theo apareciera por la puerta de la habitación.

-es hora de que me expliques algunas cosas, Dracoin- me dijo Theodore haciéndome dar un respingo.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- le pregunte recordando haber tenido esa conversación antes con Luna.

-quiero saber la verdad de tu identidad, yo tengo una idea pero no es suficiente, además tengo que saber la razón por la que te cubrí la espalda por tres horas que estuviste por fuera de esta casa y luego aparecieras, teniendo en cuenta que no se puede aparecer o desaparecer en la mansión, en la misma habitación en la que desapareciste… así que dime ¿Quién eres en verdad, Dracoin Malfoy?- me ordeno a explicar, así que le conté mi historia y que a partir de ese momento él estaba marcado a ser convertido a uno de los míos al igual que Luna, Neville, Pansy, Astoria, Blaise, Daphne, Harry y Hermione (pero en verdad no estaba seguro).

-…antes de que digas cualquier cosa, ustedes ya estaban marcados desde antes de conocerme porque así lo quisieron los demás dioses, ellos eligen en algunos casos, pero como ustedes son tantos ustedes serán como mis ayudantes y no se separan de mi lado por la eternidad o hasta que los libere de la maldición- explique.

-entonces nos estas utilizando para poder cumplir con tu tarea, pero nos vas a dar la vida eterna y una posibilidad de ser dioses a cambio de nuestra mortalidad ¿verdad?- dijo y yo asentí- solo que no se debe llamar utilizar porque al final ganamos más nosotros que tu así que de mi no va a salir ni una palabra de lo que eres y seremos hasta que sea el momento adecuado ahora creo que lo mejor será que aparentes estar dormido que mis padres vienen para acá a verificar si estás enfermo- dijo y se puso en pie para salir de la habitación.

-gracias Theo- le dije y él sonrió.

-no hay de que, después de todo eres mi mejor amigo Draco, y el hecho de que seas un dios o un vampiro o un troll o lo que sea no cambia ese hecho, fuiste el primero en aceptarme tal y como soy sin importar nada y me deja ser yo mismo… por eso te estoy agradecido y eres mi mejor amigo- dijo saliendo de la habitación dejándome en la completa oscuridad.

Me recosté y cerré los ojos, yo no puedo dormir aunque lo parezca porque cada vez que cierro los ojos y me relajo llego a palacio. Así que volví a palacio en donde me esperaban Ra, James, Isis, Mut, Osiris, AnubÍs, Amón, Thot y Set.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me esperan todos aquí?- pregunte curioso por la bienvenida.

-necesitamos aclararte que no debes seguir vengando a Harry y ayudando a Siruis a aclarar lo que sucedió- dijo Set.

-no lo puedo hacer, estoy consciente que es una orden de un superior, pero no la voy a cumplir después de todo Siruis Black es mi amigo y el mejor amigo de James… así que estoy en todo mi derecho a hacer lo que quiera con respecto a él. Y Harry es mi sobrino y si quiero lo vengo- dije enojado.

-es verdad, no podemos ordenarte nada pero si decirte que tengas cuidado- intervino Ra.

-no puedes seguir tan descuidado, tu no eras así, Draco- dijo Isis.

-lo sé, pero estoy tratando de controlarme ahora más que nunca, así que no puedo seguir sus ordenes ya que dos de los nuevos saben la verdad y me van a ayudar- les explique.

-lo sabemos- dijo Thot.

-por eso les llamamos y hablamos con ellos, ya que Harry no te puede ayudar mucho pues él tiene sus propios problemas- explico James.

-entiendo, pero ¿Por qué ellos dos?- pregunte.

-porque ellos son los únicos que observan más allá de lo que se debe y puede observar… ellos son los que silencian su observación y luego las hacen públicas ante la mirada acusadora de los demás- intervino AnubÍs.

-Draco; Luna y Theodore te ayudaran con Siruis, Harry, Lupin, Peter y la diosa… por cierto Lupin entra este año al colegio a dar clases así que creo que lo mejor será cuidarlo de si mismo pues la conversión a hombre lobo que se suspendió por haber sido mordido por ti dejo estragos en él, es por eso que Albus lo llamo para que tu le ayudes a calmarse y a encontrarse a sí mismo- explico Mut.

-entiendo…. Así que eso es todo, ya puedo regresar al mundo de los mortales a terminar con mis misiones ¿verdad?- dije algo exasperado por no poder hacer mayor cosa.

-sí, ya puedes y debes regresar Dracoin, recuerda que estaremos hablando contigo para poder ir en el camino que se debe elegir- dijo Amón.

-pero antes, querido hermano, creo que es momento de dejar el pasado y mirar al futuro entendí que todo lo que te hice solo te causo más problemas de los que ya tenias pero es que estaba celoso de ti… porque tú eres el único dios que ha podido estar por tanto tiempo en los planetas de la creación- dijo Osiris mirando al piso.

-tranquilo hermano, yo tambien me he comportado como un imbécil todo este tiempo antes de conocer a mi amor, ahora entiendo la razón de tu comportamiento y como bien dijiste todo quedo en el pasado- dije abrasando a mi hermano y viendo como Isis soltaba una lagrima de alegría.

-volvemos a ser los mejores, hermanos, sin ningún resentimiento… que feliz que soy ahora que los tres volvemos a ser una familia unida- decía Isis muy alegre y llorando.

-Draco, te quiero pedir que protejas a Harry, Remus y a Siruis… necesito que lo hagas para traerlos aquí con nosotros- me pidió James.

-tranquilo, que lo hare- le prometí para luego regresar mi mente al mundo donde mi cuerpo habitaba.

Después de esto Theo y yo salimos y pasamos todo el día en el centro comercial muggle que quedaba cerca de la casa de los Granger, junto con Harry, Hermione, Luna y Padma (quien llego a casa de Theo en la mañana por petición de los Nott, para el arreglo matrimonial).

Los días pasaban y las vacaciones acababan. El día de compras llego y nos encontramos con las familias Weasley, Greengrass, Parkinson y Zabini en el callejón Diagon; ese año los Malfoy no fueron conmigo ya que tenían algo que hacer en no sé dónde y no pudieron acompañarnos. Astoria, Blaise, Daphne, Harry, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Padma, Pansy, Ronald, Theodore y yo compramos las cosas separados de nuestras familias y planeamos todo lo que haríamos ese año escolar. Al terminar compramos unos helados y fuimos a la librería a comprar unos libros personales. Al terminar nos despedimos y dijimos que nos iríamos todos en un mismo compartimiento.

Llegamos al tren y el señor Arthur Weasley se llevo a Harry a un lado y le dijo una historia falsa de Siruis, quien me había dicho que nos veriamos en el colegio en cuanto llegara el tren. En el tren no había compartimientos vacios solo uno en el que estaba Remus J. Lupin dormido. En mitad del viaje el tren se detuvo para que los dementores subiesen, eso me enojo, porque estaban buscando a Siruis. Lo último que recuerdo de ese momento fue que en cuanto subieron tanto Harry, Hermione, Luna y yo nos desmayamos por la presencia de esas creaturas, que eran de mi mismo mundo y creación, ya que ellas comenzaron a robar nuestros momentos más felices para dejarnos con los peores.

Cuando despertamos, los cuatro estábamos desorientados y en la enfermería, nos dieron chocolate y luego nos mandaron al comedor para el banquete de bienvenida al colegio. Luego de eso no hubo mayor revuelo que el hecho de ver de nuevo a Lupin y que este me reconociera.

-Dragonel, que bueno es verte, viejo amigo ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde tu última aparición ante mi?- saludo un demacrado Lupin.

-no lo sé Lunático, pero no estoy en el colegio para recordar los mejores y peores momentos de mi historia, esta vez tengo una misión cada año y este año es ayudarte a controlar tu parte lobo para que tu nuevo yo domine y puedas estar con James, además de decirte la verdad sobre cierto amigo mutuo- le explique- así que comenzaremos tu nuevo entrenamiento lobito- le dije en forma de broma.

-se me había olvidado Malfoy que puedes llegar a ser muy persuasivo… está bien, acepto el entrenamiento pero tendrá que ser en las lunas llenas que es donde más vulnerable estoy a mi parte lobuna- me pidió y yo asentí.

-la otra semana en la casa de los gritos, comenzaremos con una poción que prepare en las vacaciones para poder separar los dos sentido y poco a poco vamos a eliminar el lobuno para que solo quede el mío- explique y luego me fui.

Durante la semana las mejores clases fueron la de Hagrid con el hipo grifo, la de Remus cundo Neville hizo que el boggart se pareciera a Severus y luego lo transformo para que utilizara la ropa de su abuela. La peor clase fe la de adivinación, pues en esa a Harry le dijeron que iba a morir al igual que a mí.

El día acordado con Remus llego y le di la poción, nadie sabía de eso excepto Albus y Severus, ni siquiera Harry, Theo o Luna lo sabían puesto que yo sabían no me iban a dejar hacerlo. Remus reaccione bien ante la poción, lo que me indico que en poco tiempo podría ser completamente él de nuevo, Siruis nos vio y Remus lo observo, hablaron y arreglaron las cosas.

-entonces el traidor fue Peter, y Siruis escapo gracias a ti ¿verdad?- pregunto una vez entendió todo.

-así, es… ahora que sabes la verdad solo me queda Harry- dijo Siruis y yo asentí.

-no creo que vaya a ser tan fácil, pues los Weasleys le metieron una idea errónea en su cabeza en un descuido mío- informe.

-¿Por qué hacer algo como eso?- pregunto Lupin.

-porque, lunático, ellos solo quieren poder y quien les dará ese poder pues Harry, Harry es el mejor en Quidditch, Harry es el mejor volando, es el jugador más joven, Harry tiene mucha publicidad a su alrededor y sobretodo tiene a los Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini, Lovegood, Greengrass y Nott con él convirtiéndolo en un excelente partido para ganar publicidad, dinero, poder y fama- explique.

-no, puedo creer lo que la gente puede hacer por la avaricia en todos sus términos… el orgullo te cambia y para mal- dijo Lupin.

-es verdad, pero tenemos que regresa, canuto te vendremos a visitar en unos días y te traeremos comido, ropa y algo para que te bañes… apestas- le dije y nos despedimos.

Los días pasaron y cada luna llena ayudaba a Lupin con lo del lobo con ayuda de Siruis; le explique la verdad a Harry y con ayuda del gato de Hermione tratamos de deshacernos de la rata de Peter, pues ese gato sí que era inteligente.

El primer partido perdimos porque un demento se acerco demasiado a Harry haciéndolo caer de su escoba, Hermione y Luna siempre desaparecían y aparecían de nuevo, era muy extraño, además de que se veían muy agotadas. Los hermanos gemelos de Ronald le dieron a Harry el mapa del merodeador, pero Harry, Hermione y yo ya teníamos uno mucho mejor que ese que era el que yo había hecho. Siruis nos mando una saeta a Harry y a mí. Y Harry y yo comenzó a practicar el encantamiento patronus.

Un día mis amigos me preguntaron sobre la razón del rencor de Snape contra Harry y yo les conté la historia de Snape, que cuando él era joven lo había salvado James de una broma que el grupo de esté (no dije que era parte) le habían hecho, además que Snape estaba enamorado en secreto de Lily.

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto, Draco?- pregunto Astoria.

-porque le pregunte a mi padre y a mi padrino, Snape- le respondí.

-así que es tu padrino- dijo Neville en broma.

-sí, al igual que el padrino de Theo es mi padre, el de Blaise es el padre de Theo, el de Neville es Remus Lupin, la madrina de Pansy es mi madre, la de Astoria es la madre de Pansy, la de Padma la madre de Theo y la de Daphne la madre de Blaise- dije y todos me miraron enojados.

-eso les pasa por meterse con él- dijo mi Hermione abrazándome por la espalda para asustarme, cosa que no logro porque la atrape y la gire para darle un beso en la frente y evitar que no saliera corriendo.

-¿Cuándo llegaron?- pregunto Harry quien recibía un abrazo de Luna y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-acabamos de llegar y queríamos asustarles- dijo Hermione haciendo un puchero.

-tranquila que no nos asustaron, pero a los demás si… miren- dije observando la cara de terror y confusión en nuestros amigos, provocando risas en Luna y Hermione.

-oigan, tenemos que ir a ver a Hagrid, recuerden que hoy le dicen que pasara con el hipogrifo por haber atacado a Ginny- dijo Ronald.

Llegamos y Hagrid nos conto que lo habían condenado a muerte, Ronald no quería eso a pesar de que el animal hubiese atacado a su hermanita. Luego de unos días nos toco adivinación y Trelawney le dio una nueva predicción a Harry, cuando este regreso a darle una bola de cristal.

_El Señor de las Tinieblas está solo y sin amigos, abandonado por sus seguidores. Su vasallo ha estado encadenado doce años. Hoy, antes de la medianoche, el vasallo se liberará e irá a reunirse con su amo. El Señor de las Tinieblas se alzará de nuevo, con la ayuda de su vasallo, más grande y más terrible que nunca. Hoy... antes de la medianoche... el vasallo... irá... a reunirse... con su amo..._

Harry me la conto y nos pusimos a pensar. El día de luna llena llegaba y con él la final que gano Gryffindor, siendo el campeón de Quidditch. El día de la ejecución de Buckbeack llego y nosotros fuimos a ver a Hagrid. Pero en el momento en el que el ministro llego nos saco de la cabaña. Así que nos fuimos, y al subir nos encontramos a Ginny y su sequito, Ronald le grito que se fuera pero ella solo le golpeo en frente de todos pero Pansy no lo permitió y sin necesidad de usar nada más que una mano elevo del suelo a Ginny.

-si vuelves a pegar o a insultar a alguien que sea mi amigo sea o no tu hermano y sea capaz de lo que sea, Ginevra Weasley, te aseguro que no me pesara la mano para dejarte calva ¿entendiste, asquerosa serpiente de pacotilla?- le dijo mordaz y amenazadoramente Pansy.

-sí- respondio una miedosa Ginny.

-hora largo, que eres patética escondiéndote detrás de esos que se llaman amigos tuyos cuando no es verdad, en cambio nosotros doce si lo somos y no nos da miedo enfrentarnos a unos seres tan patéticos como lo son ustedes- dijo Pansy, haciendo que Ginny y su sequito se fueran corriendo y nosotros solo nos quedamos en silencio observando cómo se agachaba a ver a Ronald- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- le pregunto preocupada con un tono de voz totalmente calmado.

-mejor, solo que no quiero y no voy a regresar a mi casa… ya me doy cuenta que lo que ustedes decían es verdad… no soporto a mi familia, ellos son los demonios en persona y me tratan como a un elfo domestico solo por ser diferente a ellos- decía con lagrimas en los ojos.

-si no quieres regresar, no regreses pero necesitas tus cosas…- decía Pansy tratando de calmarlo.

-¡¿Qué cosas? Yo no tengo nada, todo me lo dieron mis hermano diciéndome que se los tendría que devolver en el momento y lugar que ellos quisieran- decía llorando.

-creo que es mejor que llevemos a Ronald con el director- dijo Neville. Y todos asentimos.

-sí, pero no podemos ir todos, unos se tienen que quedar con la rata y con Hagrid cuando esto acabe- dije

-Draco tiene razón. Neville, Pansy, Daphne, Blaise y Astoria lleven a Ronald con el director y explíquenle lo sucedido, que nosotros llegamos en un par de horas- dijo Harry.

Nos separamos, y mientras los otros seis tomaban su camino nosotros escuchamos como se cortaba algo abajo en la cabaña. Hermione lloraba en mi pecho y yo solo la abrazaba y consolaba como podía, Luna lloraba en el pecho de Harry mientras este solo agacho la cabeza y la hundió en los cabellos dorados de la chics; Theo cargaba a la rata con un brazo mientras que con el otro tenia fuertemente agarrada a Padma para que esta se desahogara en su pecho.

-pásame la rata, Theo- le pedí sin soltar a Hermione y me la paso-_"hola Colagusano, tiempo sin saber de ti, viejo traidor"_- le dije a la rata utilizando el poder mental y esta solo abrió los ojos como platos y trato de escapar pero nos e lo permití.

-Draco es hora- dijo Harry.

-ya lo sé, Harry, pero déjame hacer algo primero que ya no lo soporto más- le dije pasándole la rata- Hermione, no estoy seguro de si esto que voy a hacer esta bien o no, pero no se que más hacer con esto que siento y me está volviendo loco- le dije y la bese, sin soltarla y sintiendo como ella me correspondía, haciendo que miles de corrientes eléctricas recorrieran mi cuerpo.

-Draco, creo que me he enamorado de ti- me dijo cuando nos paramos de besar y apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho.

-y yo sé que me enamore de ti, mi Mione- le dije volviéndola a besar.

-Draco, la rata- grito Harry sacándonos de nuestra burbuja.

-creo que deberían dejar eso para después tortolos- dijo Theo.

-tienes razón, pero que no se te olvide que tu tambien tienes que apurarte- le dije par luego salir junto corriendo detrás de Peter.

-la tengo- grito Padma con la rata entre sus manos justo cuando Siruis aparecía y con todo su enojo tomo a Padma de la pierna lesionándola y ocasionando que gritase de dolor; en ese momento maldije a Black por su impaciencia.

-NOOOOO- grito Theo al ver como el gran perro se llevaba a su amada, en secreto, Padma.

Hermione se agacho a ayudar a calmar a Theo, mientras que Harry y yo solo observamos el agujero por el que Padma había desaparecido y pensábamos en lo que pasaría si llegásemos a perder a Hermione y Luna.

-chicos, ese árbol es el sauce boxeador- dijo Luna sacándonos a todos de nuestro sueño.

-ese árbol lleva a la casa de los gritos, tenemos una oportunidad de salvarla, Theo- dijo Harry.

-Luna, Hermione regresen al castillo que nosotros vamos a rescatar a Padma- dije en tono de orden pero era una súplica.

-no, ahora que ya se lo que sientes por mí, ni creas que te dejare solo en esto y que permitiré que mis dos mejores amigos y el chico que me gusta arriesguen su vida solos- me dijo Hermione abrazándome.

-ni yo dejare que Harry se arriesgue así, que iremos todos a rescatar a Padma- concluyo Luna tirándose contra el pecho del azabache, quien la agarro de la cintura para impedirle caer por el impacto- te quiero Harry Potter, te quise desde el primer momento en que te vi y te querré siempre y es por eso que no te dejare solo aun si eso es lo que quieres- dijo Luna besándolo en los labios.

-yo tambien te quiero Luna, lo hice desde que Draco me hablo de ti en las vacaciones antes de entrar a segundo, te quise más en cuanto te vi y siempre te querré- le susurro Harry en el oído a Luna después de corresponderle el beso.

-es hermoso que los cuatro puedan decir sus sentimientos, pero si no salvamos a Padma yo no podre hacerlo- dijo un desesperado Theo en ese momento yo saque mi varita.

-Immobilus- dije e hice que el sauce dejase de moverse una vez adentro lance un Finite incantatem para que nadie sospechara de nosotros.

-eso estuvo brillante, Draco- elogio Hermione mientras se pegaba más a mi por el poco espacio del pasadizo.

Caminamos, y llegamos a la casa de los grito, una vez adentro subimos las escaleras y nos topamos con Padma en una habitación y las huellas de Siruis.

-es un animago- grito una horrorizada Padma haciéndonos girar a todos.

Siruis nos pidió que se lo diéramos pero ninguno de mis amigos sabía a que se refería. Así que solo se pusieron entre Siruis y Harry para evitar cualquier cosa.

-ayúdame, Dragonel- me pidió Siruis y yo maldije en mi interior.

-Black no nos va a hacer nada, no puede hacernos nada, chicos- dije mirando severamente a Harry, Luna y Theodore.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No ves que me lastimo- grito Padma.

-ya sé que tengo que hacer, gracias Draco- dijo Theo para luego acercarse a Padma, quitarle la rata y pasármela, mientras la tomaba por los hombros y la besaba. Padma se quedo estática de la impresión y luego le correspondió.

-aléjate- grito Lupin entrando de improviso a la habitación.

-Remus, viejo amigo, ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto Siruis más clamado al ver que yo tenía a Peter agarrado del lomo.

-bien, canuto, pero veo que ahora estas mejor que la última vez que nos vimos- le dijo Remus abrazando al que fue su amigo desde antaño hasta ahora.

-NOO, profesor yo creí en usted- grito Hermione- es un hombre lobo, por eso falta a clases todas las lunas llenas- dijo con temor mientras se agarraba más fuerte a mí.

-¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes?- le pregunto Remus.

-desde que Snape nos dejo ese ensayo- respondio escondiendo su rostro en mi hombro.

-tranquila, él no nos hará daño, te lo prometo- le prometí dándole un beso en la coronilla. Después llego Snape y dijo unas cosas que no preste atención por tener a Peter en mi mano.

-Expelliarmus- grito Harry.

-atacaste a un maestro, Harry- dijo Luna.

-ahora explíquense- ordeno el hijo de James Potter y así lo hicieron Siruis y Lupin dejando a todos atónitos, menos a Harry y a mí.

-es hora- dije y tire a Peter al aire y justo antes de que se diera contra el suelo le lance un hechizo que lo hizo regresar a su forma humana.

-Peter ¿Cuánto hace que no nos vemos, rata?- dijo Siruis apuntando a Peter.

-es hora de terminar con esto- dijo Remus. Pero yo fui más rápido y deje a Colagusano inconsciente.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Malfoy?- me pregunto Harry.

-porque hay que seguir el destino y el destino de Peter no está completo todavía- le respondí para luego utilizar mi varita y extraer los recuerdos adecuados para la liberación de Siruis- esto te dará tu libertad, Black y Harry podrá irse a vivir contigo, con su padrino- dije y volví a acercarme a Hermione que me miraba confundida.

-es hora de irnos, ya casi sale la luna llena- informo Luna.

Salimos de la casa de los gritos y llevamos a Padma, quien iba en brazos de Theo, a la enfermería. Regresamos por Snape, pero nos encontramos con una escena que no queríamos encontrar, dementores por doquier buscando a Siruis quien estaba en el medio de ese abismo. Lo logramos salvar pero Harry quedo inconsciente y Snape se llevo a Siruis ante el ministro que estaba visitando a Albus esa noche.

A las siete de la noche, Hermione y yo estábamos en la enfermería con los demás, ellos nos preguntaban por cada detalle y Harry no despertaba. En eso llego Albus y nos dio una orden, volver en el tiempo, para salvar a Siruis y a Buckbeack. Hermione y yo acatamos la orden. Salvamos al hipogrifo y luego esperamos a que ocurriera lo de Padma, y cuando Peter escapo vimos que lo que había sucedido era que Snape había despertado y estaba a atacando a Siruis, en ese momento los dementores llegaron al ser llamados por las emociones que ambos adultos sentían Snape solo se aparto para observar, pero cuando Harry y nosotros llegamos Snape solo pudo ayudarnos (los del pasado) a salvar a Siruis, pero nadie conto con que Harry se desmayaría porque los dementores tienen un gran efecto en él.

En ese momento de desesperación, Hermione y yo decidimos (los que venían del futuro cercano) hacernos presentes y ambos lanzamos el patronus, el de Hermione tomo forma de un dragón y el mío el de una dragona. Ambos nos sorprendimos pero no prestamos mucha atención, solo pensábamos en salvar a Harry, Siruis y a nosotros, cosa que logramos. Pero luego Snape se llevo a Siruis ante el ministro así que nosotros utilizamos a Buckbeack para llegar a la torre en la que Siruis estaba. Lo sacamos utilizando una bombarda cada uno.

-gracias a ustedes dos, ahora soy libre, gracias Draco y dile a Harry que los espero estas vacaciones en mi mansión, recuerda que tu madre era mi mejor amiga así que espero y se acuerde de mi y te permita ir a la mansión Black con Harry- me pidió.

-claro, Siruis, se lo diré a cada uno y dame los recuerdos de Peter, que esta misma noche serás hombre libre- le dije y así lo hizo.

-Draco, tienes a una gran mujer a tu lado no la dejes ir así de fácil- me dijo pícaramente.

-tranquilo que no lo hare- le prometo tomando a la castaña por la cintura.

-Hermione, eres sin dudad la más inteligente de tu generación, no te dejes opacas ni vencer por lo que los demás te digan y ambos recuerden que los que nos aman nunca nos dejan siempre están en nuestro corazón… nos vemos pronto- dijo Siruis despareciendo de nuestra vista.

-Mione, tenemos que ir donde el ministro ya- le dije y ambos salimos corriendo donde el ministro, le mostramos los recuerdos de Peter y él declaro libre de todos los cargos a Siruis Black, noticia que salió al otro día en el diario el profeta y en el quisquilloso.

Al día siguiente, Harry despertó y todos le contamos lo que sucedió omitiendo el hecho del giratiempo. Hermione y yo decidimos que tendríamos una relación pero sin que nadie se diese cuenta por el hecho de que no queríamos a nadie encima de nosotros, lo mismo decidieron Harry y Luna, Ronald y Pansy, Astoria y Blaise (quienes decidieron romper sus matrimonios arreglados con Pansy y conmigo, gracias a los dioses), Theo y Padma y Neville y Daphne. Todas las parejas de nuestro grupo se habían declarado durante los ataques de esa tarde por miedo a no volverse a ver, pero decidimos eso para no molestar a nadie.

En el tren de regreso estábamos sentados en el compartimiento más grande que había en el tren, en este cabían veinte personas. Theo con Padma sentados al lado de Neville y Daphne, Astoria y Blaise al lado de Ronald y Pansy mientras que Harry y Luna al lado de la venta y enfrente de ellos Hermione y yo.

-creo que nunca tendremos un año tranquilo- dijo Neville quien sonreía como tonto mientras tenia de la mano a Daphne.

-eso creo, pero todavía no nos toca mucha acción a nosotros- dijo Blaise abrazando más a Astoria.

-yo creo que eso no importa siempre y cuando todos estemos bien- dijo Hermione mientras se acomodaba en mi regazo.

-yo estoy de acuerdo, ahora Ronald ¿Qué te dijo Dumbledore?- pregunto Harry mientras Luna se acomodaba en su regazo, como hizo Hermione, y Harry la comenzaba a acariciar.

-bueno, pues Albus me dijo que me podía quedar en casa de Pansy para ser protegido de mi familia, después de todo él podía hacer eso si el colegio se enteraba de algún maltrato hacia un menor de edad en las familias, y como ese es mi caso él hablo con el ministro y este me dejo abandonar a mi familia e irme a vivir con Pansy- dijo algo triste pero feliz a la vez.

-¿Cómo lo tomaron ellos?- pregunte mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Hermione, que se estaba quedando dormida encima mío.

-no muy bien, pues ellos me dijeron que como les pude hacer eso, como era capaz de abandonar a los que me dieron la vida y un montón de cosas más solo por los que decían llamarse mis amigo, pero entonces yo les respondí que yo podía soportar de todo pero que no se metieran con mis amigos, que podía soportar el hecho de maltratarme tanto física como psicológicamente, que podía soportar que no me quisieran y que solo me utilizaban para poder ganar más poder, riquezas y fama pero que si se metían con ustedes yo no lo iba a tolerar ya que ustedes han sido los únicos en darme una oportunidad a abrirme y demostrar quién soy en verdad y cuanto valgo, que ustedes si me demuestran cariño y respeto… después de eso mi madre me dio una cachetada pero lo impedí y le dije que no me volviera a tocar y que se olvidara de mi existencia que a partir de ese momento dejaba de ser un Prewett y solo seria Weasley, pues mi padre fue el único en ayudarme, defenderme y mostrarme un mínimo de afecto en esa familia del demonio- respondio con tristeza y enojo al recordar.

-entiendo, creo que hiciste lo mejor- dijo Theo una vez todas las chicas se durmieron encima de nosotros. Después de eso nosotros nos quedamos dormidos el resto del trayecto. En cuanto nos despertamos Remus y Siruis no esperaban en la estación del tren.

Las vacaciones llegaron y mi "madre" me permitió quedarme con Siruis, ahora hombre libre, y con Harry en la mansión Black; Hermione y Luna se fueron a quedar con nosotros a pasar todas las vacaciones, y el ministerio como disculpa con Siruis nos dio entradas a todos nosotros y nuestros amigos para la temporada del mundial de Quidditch. Remus iba a visitarnos cada cierto tiempo y a agradecerme el haberlo ayudado a superar su estado lobuno, pues ahora no se convertía más y podía ayudar con la misión de los míos, Siruis como un signo de gratitud para con nosotros invito a los demás a la mansión para ver la temporada.


	5. El cuarto año

_5. Cuarto Año_

Las vacaciones fueron las mejores que haya tenido en toda mi eternidad. Hermione y yo nos llevamos de maravilla y nuestra relación se hizo más fuerte al igual que la de Harry y Luna, y la de los demás. Siruis nos llevo al partido de la final de Quidditch. Y en el camino nos topamos con los Weasleys, quienes miraron de forma despectiva a Ronald menos su padre.

Los Malfoy tambien fueron invitados por el ministerio así que me encontré con los que se hacían pasar por mis padres. Ellos no estuvieron de acuerdo con que me fuese con Siruis y los demás pero no les deje otra alternativa. Durante la celebración se parecieron los Mortífagos e hicieron de las suyas. Provocando la aparición de la marca tenebrosa.

Todo el mundo estaba asustado, pero yo sabía que no había sido cualquiera, tenía que ser alguien que estuviese en el circulo de los Mortífagos de alto rango o importantes para Voldemort. Cuando llegaron los del ministerio y nos apuntaron a Harry, Luna, Ronald, Pansy, Astoria, Blaise, Theo, Padma, Neville, Daphne, Hermione y yo; los chicos pusimos a tras nuestro a las chicas hasta que llego Siruis y nos saco del aprieto junto con Arthur, quien luego del ataque de irresponsabilidad de su mujer para con su hijo decidió irse de la madriguera y gracias a un hechizo muy poderoso de Siruis pudimos comprobar su verdad y lo dejamos alojarse en Grimmauld Place.

Las vacaciones terminaron y todos regresamos a Hogwarts, este año Remus no nos iba a dar clases sino Moody. El señor Weasley nos llevo junto con Remus y Siruis a la estación de King Cross. Pansy, Ronald, Hermione, Harry, Luna y yo llegamos antes que los demás porque nos levantamos súper temprano, ya que Mione nos levanto a todos gritando, y Ronald y Pansy se quedaron con nosotros.

-_**FLASHBACK -**_

_Estaba todo en total silencio y yo abrazaba a algo, más bien a alguien; pues Hermione se había quedado dormida conmigo por una pesadilla al enterarse de la muerte de su madre la semana pasada. Ella estaba devastada y como su novio en secreto y mejor amigo ante los demás debía apoyarla, así que le pedí que se quedara con migo en mi habitación. Yo cerré los ojos y aspire su aroma a chocolate, como me volvía loco ese olor._

_-¡DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!- me gritaron en el oído y supe que era Hermione que ya se había despertado._

_-¡¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte preocupado abriendo mis ojos y aparentándola más contra mí._

_-vamos a llegar tarde- me dijo dándome un fugaz beso en la frente y acomodándose en mi pecho._

_-son las cinco y media de la mañana y el tren parte a las nueve de la mañana- le dije acariciándole el cabello._

_-lo sé pero no quiero llegar tarde recuerda que esta vez somos Ronald, Pansy, Harry, Luna, Remus, Siruis, Arthur, tu y yo los que nos tenemos que arreglar para llegar a tiempo- me recordó._

_-lo sé, vamos levántate y despertemos a los osos que hibernan en esta casa- le dije levantándome con ella y haciéndole reír- me fascina tu risa- le dije y le bese, ella me correspondió gustosa._

_-vamos dragón- me dijo y salimos de mi habitación camino a la de Harry._

_-creo que no fuimos los únicos en dormir con alguien- le susurre en el oído a la castaña al entrar en la habitación del azabache y encontrarlo con Luna abrazado a él._

_-¡Harry James Potter! ¡Luna Evanna Lovegood!- gritamos Hermione y yo al tiempo despertando a los dos adolescentes de golpe, provocándonos risas._

_-no es gracioso, Draco- dijo Harry poniéndose los anteojos._

_-sí, sí lo es- dije._

_-en fin, levántense que vamos a llegar tarde- dijo Hermione._

_-pero faltan como cuatro horas- dijo Luna haciendo un puchero._

_-eso lo sabemos pero a la señorita aquí presente le dio por irnos con bastante tiempo de antelación- respondí abrazando a la castaña por la espalda y dándole un beso en la mejilla derecha._

_-bueno, salgan que nos vemos abajo, y vayan a despertar a los demás- dijo Harry echándonos a Mione y a mí de su habitación._

_-¿Qué paso? ¿Acaso a todos les dio por dormir por parejas?- pregunto una divertida castaña en cuanto entramos a la habitación del pelirrojo, quien dormía plácidamente con Pansy en su pecho._

_-¡Ronald Bilius Weasley! ¡Pansy Scarlet Genevive Parkinson!- gritamos y los dos ni se inmutaron así que les tiramos agua fría y se despertaron de golpe haciéndonos reir Hermione y a mí. _

_Salimos de esa habitación antes que nos hechizaran y entramos a la de Siruis, a quien despertamos igual que al pelirrojo y a Pansy. Remus fue arena de otro costal ya que solo le gritamos y él se levanto al igual que Arthur. Después de levantar a todos en la casa Hermione y yo nos fuimos a bañar y a cambiar, y salimos antes que todos y entre los dos preparamos el desayuno para las nueve personas que habíamos esa mañana en la mansión. Hermione se vistió con unos vaqueros y un suéter color gris con detalles celestes con su cabello amarrado en una coleta alta. Yo me puse unos jeans y una camiseta negra con detalles en café. _

_Cuando bajaron los demás iban vestidos de jeans y camisetas de todos los colores, todos comimos los panqueques, y Hermione y yo nos ganamos miradas de enojo por todos lados menos Luna y Remus. Luego de ese desayuno tenso, rompí el hielo y la tensión formada preguntando por el próximo partido de Quidditch entre Irlanda y Bulgaria. Los chicos comenzamos a hablar de eso y las chicas de lo interesante que sería ese año escolar. Luego salimos y llegamos antes que cualquiera a la estación cogiendo un vagón para nosotros y nuestros amigos, además de que ese año tenía que meter a Cho Chang y Cedric Diggory en el grupo, por sus habilidades en defensa, ya que los dioses me lo habían ordenado en compensación de dejarme tener una relación con Hermione._

_-__**FIN FLASHBACK-**_

Durante el banquete de bienvenida no solos nos dieron la bienvenida nosotros sino a Durmstrang y a Beauxbatons, tambien nos dijeron que compartiríamos clases con ellos y que se celebraría el torneo de los tres magos, nos explicaron mucho más pero no preste atención ya que Viktor Krum no dejaba de mirar a Hermione. Luego de eso Cho y Cedric se sentaron con nosotros y nos hicimos amigos.

-no me gusta es tipo.- dije a Harry en cuanto llegamos a la sala común y las chicas no dejaron solos- no dejaba de mirar a Hermione- dije muerto de rabia.

-estas celoso, Draco, es normal- me dijo dándome una palmada en el hombro.

-lo sé, pero no me gusta, no la dejare sola con ese descerebrado- dije por lo bajo.

-tío te dio duro el amor- dijo Harry.

-eso es porque nadie se ha metido con Luna- me defendió Theo.

-y que no lo hagan- dijo Harry muy seguro de sí mismo.

-creo que a todos nos dio duro eso de estar enamorados- dijo Blaise.

-y que lo digas, no me imagino que alguien se meta con Pansy, porque le parto la cara y lo dejo irreconocible- dijo Ronald.

-y yo no permitiré que nadie se haga ilusiones con Daphne porque dejaría de procrear incluso antes de comenzar- dijo un maquiavélico Neville.

-recuérdame no meterme contigo, hermano- dije.

-siguiendo con el tema, yo no pienso dejar que ni siquiera miren a Padma porque torturaría a ese imbécil hasta el infinito- dijo Theo con una sonrisa torcida que daría miedo.

-yo no soportaría que alguien mirara a Astoria, porque no lo dejaría con ojos para volver a mirar así sea a su madre- dijo Blaise.

-y el que se meta con mi Mione se ganaría un mundo de sombras y desgracias solo para él con tan solo tocarle un pelo, no puedo evitar que la miren porque sé que lo harán pero que no se le acerquen- dije con una sonrisa torcida que daría miedo incluso a AnubÍs.

Después de esa conversación todos fuimos a la habitación y los demás se quedaron dormidos. El tiempo pasaba y con él las clases seguían su curso. Llego el día en que iban a dar a conocer a los campeones del torneo y todos estaban muy emocionados menos yo, yo ya había vivido ese torneo muchas veces durante la eternidad.

-el momento ha llegado y los campeones serán develados- dijo Albus trayendo la copa del torneo- de Durmstrang el campeón es…- dijo recibiendo un papel que salió expulsado de la copa- es… Viktor Krum- dijo y todos aplaudimos- la campeona de Beauxbatons es- dijo y recibió el papel- es… Fleur Delacour- dijo y todos aplaudimos- por último el campeón de Hogwarts es- recibió el papel- Cedric Diggory- termino de decir y todos aplaudimos más fuerte-. Estos son los tres campeones…- comenzó pero se silencio abruptamente porque el cáliz lanzo otro papel más, Albus se aclaro la garganta- Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy- grito y el silencio se hizo presente, Harry y yo nos miramos con horror, ¿Quién pondría nuestros nombres en el cáliz?.

Luego de ser anunciados, nuestros amigos nos empujaron a donde Albus nos estaba esperando, así que hicimos caso y llegamos donde Albus. Luego enfrentamos a los demás directores y al ministerio, Albus nos pidió que fuésemos a su oficina pues de ahora en adelante estaríamos solos en el torneo y nos tocaría realizar las pruebas los dos juntos.

-¿Qué les dijeron? ¿Quién puso sus nombres y juntos? ¿Qué pasara con ustedes y el torneo?- nos preguntaron nuestros amigos preocupados

-el director quiere hablar con nosotros…- dijo Harry muy nervioso-"_creo que este torneo es una trampa, nadie pudo poner nuestros nombres allí, a menos que sepa y tenga una magia muy poderosa"_- me dijo Harry en la mente.

-no se sabe, y estaremos en el torneo juntos, es horrible porque no queríamos participar, ya suficiente tenemos con la fama que nos dio Siruis, Harry y mi familia- explique aburrido tomando a la castaña y abrazándola- "_tienes razón, hay que estar alerta y hablar con Albus"_- le respondí mentalmente a Harry.

-Draco, no hagas esto estamos en medio de la sala común y cualquiera podría vernos, recuerda que aquí nadie sabe de lo nuestro- dijo la castaña sonrojándose.

-oye, eres mi mejor amiga y te puedo abrazar cuando quiera, eso sí lo sabe todo el mundo, Mione- le respondí y ella asintió.

-creo que debemos ir a ver al director- dijo Harry después de abrazar a Luna. Salimos de las ala común y llegamos donde Albus.

-Draco, creo que podemos hablar tranquilamente enfrente de Harry, después de todo el es tu sobrino y mejor amigo ¿o me equivoco?- pregunto Albus.

-no, no te equivocas Albus- le respondí- y para que sepas, yo sé que mis poderes de dios podrían fácilmente confundir a ese cáliz, pero créelo o no, no tengo nada que ver, no quiero nada de fama y mucho menos metería a Harry en algo así, no quiero ser hombre muerto en cuanto Isis se entere- dije recordando a mi hermana.

-me lo temí, Harry y Draco tenemos que andar con cuidado hay un traidor entre nuestras filas y con respecto al torneo, ambos trabajaran juntos pero lo harán con una pegados de un lado del cuerpo eso les hará más complicado las cosas a ustedes que los otros competidores, lo siento pero es decisión del ministerio, y Draco solo utiliza tus poderes de dios si la situación lo amerita- explico Albus.

-director, creo que deberíamos someter a los profesores al Veritaserum para comprobar que no hay un traidor entre nosotros- sugirió Harry.

-es muy inteligente de tu parte Harry, y creo que lo hare pero ustedes no se preocupen que de eso me encargare yo… por el momento deben ir a descansar que la primera prueba es pronto- nos pidió.

Después de eso, los únicos que se enteraron de la conversación fueron Luna y Theo, el tiempo paso y antes de la primera prueba Hagrid y Ronald nos dijeron que esta era sobre dragones así que con ayuda de nuestros amigos nos preparamos para combatir al dragón, ya que se nos permitiría utilizar la varita, tenia pensado solo utilizar mis poderes si era necesario.

El día de la prueba llego y los tres primeros lo hicieron excelente cada uno con su dragón, luego nos toco a Harry y a mí la cola-cuerno húngaro, todo iba perfectamente hasta que la cola de la cola-cuerno golpeo a Harry dejándole inconsciente y a mí con apenas movimiento.

-al diablo- masculle por lo bajo- "_querida, Dragonea, hacia tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos, sabes hoy es tu día, si me permites coger ese huevo, que no es tu hijo, te dejare en libertad de los humanos y volverás a ser la que eras antes, la mascota de un dios, volverás con tu querido Dragonel en palacio y con tus hijos… pero solo si me permites coger ese huevo antes de que este me parta el hombro"_- le pedí a la dragona, que había sido mi mascota cuando vivía en palacio y era la pareja de la mascota de Isis.

-"_Dracoin, no creí que te volvería a ver, recuerdo cundo me creaste, sabes esa propuesta es muy tentadora y la aceptare, pero antes te pido que me permitas actuar un poco y lastimarte al menos romperte un hueso, después de todo no debe ser tan fácil ya que nadie en este colegio excepto ella, el que cuelga de tu brazo y el anciano raro saben de tus poderes, así que Dracoin te golpeare lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperte un hueso o dejarte inconsciente después de que cojas el huevo y luego me largo de aquí y regresare a palacio con mi amado y mis niños"_- dijo en mi mente la dragona muy feliz, yo asentí dándole permiso y comenzamos a actuar. Yo me acerque al huevo y aproveche para romper las cadenas de la dragona, cogí el huevo y esta me golpeo rompiéndome el brazo derecho y dejándome inconsciente, cargar con Harry me había debilitado mucho.

Harry y yo despertamos en la enfermería ya despegados, el despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y con Luna a su lado, y yo desperté con un yeso en el brazo derecho, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y Hermione mirándome a los ojos preocupada.

-¿Cuánto llevamos inconscientes?- pregunto Harry mientras yo lograba sentarme en la camilla.

-como dos días- respondio Luna mientras lo abrazaba.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- pregunte abrazando con el brazo izquierdo a mi castaña y mirando a los demás, incluso Cedric y Cho estaban presentes.

-lo que paso fue que el dragón ataco a Harry con la cola dejándole inconsciente, mientras que Draco luchaba por mantenerlos a los dos con vida consiguió el huevo de oro, pero el dragón lo golpeo y le partió el brazo y lo dejo inconsciente por el cansancio de cargar a Harry- explico Padma.

-¿Por qué tengo yeso?- pregunte.

-porque tu cuerpo no reacciono a la poción que te dio la enfermera- respondio Pansy.

-ya…- dije, pero sabía que algo no andaba bien, ya que como dios mi cuerpo se recuperaba fácilmente.

-creo que deben dejar descansar a los jóvenes- dijo la voz de Albus haciendo que todos nuestros amigos nos dejaran solos en la enfermería con el director.

-¿Por qué no te curas rápido, Draco?- pregunto Harry.

-no tengo idea- respondí y mire a Albus buscando respuesta.

-creo que alguien hecho algo a la poción para curar los huesos rotos de Draco, y ese alguien debió de ser el que los inscribió en el torneo- respondio Albus.

-tengo que hablar con los dioses- dije.

-es necesario, muchas cosas están sucediendo y debemos estar preparados para lo inesperado- dijo Albus saliendo de la habitación.

-creo que voy a dormir a ver si se me pasa el dolor de cabeza…- informo Harry.

-yo solo me separare de mi cuerpo para llegar a palacio- dije y así lo hicimos.

-¡Draco!- grito Isis abrazándome- ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto soltándome.

-de eso vengo a hablar… ¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunte.

-están dejando la profecía en la sala de misterios para que la escuchen… deben de llegar en dos minutos- dijo James.

-Draco, ¿Cómo esta Harry?- pregunto Isis.

-él está mejor que yo, ambos quedamos inconscientes por culpa de Dragonea, pero yo termine con un brazo roto… por cierto ¿ya llego?- dije.

-sí, fuiste todo un dios dándole la libertad a la dragona y arriesgando tu seguridad para salvar a Harry- dijo Amón, llegando junto con Mut, Thot, Osiris, Atón y Bastet.

-veo que esta vez vienen los dioses más poderosos- dije- respóndanme ¿Por qué mi brazo no ha curado? ¿Por qué llevaba inconsciente durante dos días, si se supone que nuestro cuerpo cura rápido en el mundo mortal?- pregunte exasperado.

-lo que es referente a tu cuerpo es fácil, en la poción que te dieron para arreglar el hueso roto había veneno suficientemente poderoso para matar a mil magos, lo que provoco que tu cuerpo se preocupara primero por la eliminación de este y luego por la reparación ósea- respondio Mut.

-entiendo… ¿Por qué el nombre de Harry y el mío aparecieron en el cáliz?- pregunte.

-porque, Draco, tienen un infiltrado de la banda de Voldemort, además de que Colagusano ha hablado y ha dado a conocer que tu, Draco Malfoy, no eres lo que dices ser y por eso te tratan de eliminar junto con Harry- respondio AnubÍs.

-ese canalla- mascullo James.

-entendemos tu enojo, peor entiende este año es ultimo año de vida y tu no solo te debes cuidar, sino que tambien debes cuidar de Harry, Siruis, Ronald, Luna, Padma, Pansy, Neville, Remus, Severus, Albus, Astoria, Daphne, Cedric, Cho, Blaise, Theodore y Hermione- intervino Thot.

-hablando de Hermione, tengo entendido de que al fin son pareja, que bien… al fin el amor ha dado en los últimos dioses, y sobre todo en los que nadie creyó- dijo Osiris.

-es verdad, al fin nuestro Dragón se enamoro y encontró a su verdadero amor… que romántico, su doncella es pura luz y el es pura oscuridad, pero ahora que la encontró se está transformando y comienza a tener algo de luz y calor en su corazón de piedra y tinieblas- dijo Bastet emocionada.

-creo que lo mejor será regresar después de todo no puedo estar inconsciente por mucho tiempo- dije y todos los demás asintieron, al regresar Harry me miraba expectante en busca de respuestas- tenemos un infiltrado entre nosotros, Colagusano abrió su boca y dijo que no soy lo que todos creen, debemos seguir en el torneo y mi hueso no se ha curado porque me trataron de matar con un veneno para matar a mil magos- explique brevemente.

-se me olvido que eras un dios, creo que no te mataría ni un avada- dijo Harry en broma.

-es verdad, ni un avada me mataría- le confirme y él me miro sorprendido.

-eso es genial, oye va haber un baile en navidad y tenemos que ir con parejas- dijo Harry un poco avergonzado.

-ya sé, yo he vivido este torneo muchas veces, así que ¿Cuál es el problema?, tu vas a llevar Luna y yo a Hermione- le dije sin entender y lo mire a los ojos- no sabes bailar ¿verdad?- le pregunte al entender la razón de su vergüenza.

-es… es que no quiero hacer el ridículo en frente de todos- me dijo y yo le prometí que le ayudaría. Ese día nos dieron el alta, pero a ninguno de los dos ni Hermione ni Luna nos dejaban hacer nada.

-tenemos que abrir el huevo- dije un día de noviembre mientras Hermione me abrazaba y se sentaba en mis piernas, en el lago.

-es verdad, Cedric ya lo abrió preguntémosle, después de todo nosotros le ayudamos a prepararse para le primera prueba- dijo Ronald.

-es verdad, así que bueno, preguntémosle en la salida a Hogsmeade- dijo Blaise.

Después de eso el tiempo paso, y la salida a Hogsmeade llego. En un momento de la tarde yo cogí a Hermione de la mano y la lleve a la entrada de la casa de los gritos que se veía hermosa por la nieve que la cubría.

-Hermione, yo se que puede que seamos pareja en secreto pero quería hacer esto de una manera correcta- le dije tomándole las manos entre las mías-… Hermione Jane Granger ¿quisieras ir al baile de navidad con migo y convertirnos en pareja oficial?- le pregunte mirándola a los ojos.

-claro que sí, Draco Lucius Malfoy, acepto ir al baile y ser tu novia- me dijo tirándose a mis brazos y besándome.

-me haces muy feliz, Mione- le dije elevándola del piso.

Luego de esto el tiempo paso y el baile llego, nadie creía que Hermione y yo éramos pareja o que Harry y Luna estaban juntos, al igual que nadie creía las otras parejas que se habían formado en nuestro grupo. El baile paso y nosotros catorce fuimos la envidia de todos los presentes incluida Ginevra, quien había asistido con Krum. Cedric nos dijo como abrir el huevo sin destrozarnos lo tímpanos y al hacerlo me dio miedo, yo podía soportar no respirar por más tiempo que ese, ya que para mi respirar era solo una apariencia.

El día de la prueba llego y Dobby nos dio branquialgas ya que Harry no podía soportar tanto. Llegamos al fondo del lago y descubrimos a Cho, Gabrielle, Ginny y a Hermione y a Luna amarrados al fondo del lago negro. Harry y yo sacamos a Hermione y a Luna, y decidimos esperar, Cedric saco a Cho y Krum a Ginny, pero Fleur no aparecía así que Harry y yo sacamos a la pequeña hermana de Fleur. Quedamos en segundo lugar en esa prueba por haber salvado a Gabrielle Delacour.

Después de esto nadie nos molestaba con nada y nos dejaban tranquilos, Ronald seguía sin hablarle a Ginny, y nosotros seguíamos con nuestras vidas como si nada, éramos felices y estábamos tranquilos. Hasta que llego la última prueba, en esta a Harry y a mí se nos permitió ir separados pero estar juntos durante todo el trayecto. En el laberinto nos ocurrieron muchas cosas pero no fue hasta que llegamos con Krum y Cedric, quienes pelaban, que todo se desmorono, los separamos y mandamos a Krum con los profesores ya que estaba siendo manejado por un Imperius.

-chicos, cojan ustedes la copa, creo que no podre llegar hasta allí- nos dijo y lo miramos, Cedric quedo inconsciente así que lanzamos las chispas rojas y tomamos la copa. Llegamos a un cementerio y vi a Colagusano cargando con Voldemort.

-Colagusano mata a nuestro visitante- pidió Voldemort.

-avada Kedavra- dijo Peter lanzándome la maldición asesina, yo actué que me había matado.

-"_recuerda lo que te dije, estoy actuando y ni se te ocurra hacer una locura Potter"_- la dije a mi sobrino con la conexión mental.

Colagusano arrojo a Voldemort al caldero, le quito sangre a Harry, saco los huesos da la tumba del padre y se corto la mano. Al renacer Voldemort yo me escondí y cambie mi forma. En ese momento llegaron los Mortífagos entre los que estaban Lucius, Voldemort los castigo y luego se viro a enfrentar a Harry. Yo logre morder a Peter y matarlo, lo mande donde Osiris, sabiendo que él lo haría sufrir, Voldemort ni cuenta se dio.

Durante el enfrentamiento entre Harry y Voldemort, Isis y James se hicieron presentes dándole tiempo a Harry a escapar y a mí a lastimar a Voldemort mordiéndolo y marcando su final, no le quedaría mucho tiempo de vida, máximo unos tres o cuatro años más, debido a que su alma era solo oscuridad y su magia lograba controlar la maldición de la muerte de las sombras, mi maldición, la cual en el cuerpo de un mago lo destruye y debilita.

-tenemos que irnos de aquí Potter- grite dejando a todos asombrados por continuar con vida- esquive la maldición y reboto en Peter, lo lamente Tom- le dije a Voldemort en mi cuerpo de adulto.

Llegamos y Harry estaba en shock, yo me transforme demasiado rápido, pero no sabíamos que Moody nos esperaba para alejarnos de todos. En cuanto lo hizo y nos conto todo, Albus llego junto con Severus y se hicieron cargo de él, lo último que supimos de Barty Crouch Jr. fue que había muerto por culpa de un dementor. Harry despertó en la enfermería con Luan llorando en su pecho y Hermione y yo mirándolo a los ojos.

Luego eso y de que Harry y yo ganásemos el torneo, las clases acabaron y nos permitieron volver a casa, pasamos las vacaciones con Siruis otra vez, pero esta vez estábamos todos incluidos Cedric y Cho, quienes tenían una relación estable y nos agradecían profundamente el no haberle permitido coger la copa. Lucius no me quería ver, pero Narcisa si, así que tambien nos veíamos con ella para comer, pero nunca la dejábamos entrar a la casa.

En el tren de regreso, Hermione y yo nos hicimos aparte ya que ella quería estar sola pues no iba a regresar a su casa con sus dos padres, porque la semana previa a entrar ella recibió una carta del ministerio, justo el día más feliz se convirtió en el más triste.

_** -FLASHBACK-**_

_-Draco, ¿Dónde estás?- decía Hermione entrando a mi habitación mientras me bañaba._

_-estoy aquí, Mione, ya salgo- le dije y me arregle rápido._

_Ese día salimos a pasear por un parque y estábamos pasándola súper, ella me enseñaba todo lo que sabía de el lugar y yo la miraba como idiota, luego comimos un helado, ella de sabor a vainilla y yo a chocolate. _

_-que chistosa- le digo luego de que me untara la cara con helado, ella salió corriendo y yo la perseguía, la cogí de la cintura y la bese. Comenzó a llover y los dos caímos por una colina llenándonos de barro. Reímos y reímos hasta más no poder, dábamos vueltas y nos portábamos como niños pequeños. Luego de eso vimos un parque de diversiones de agua y yo la empuje hasta allí._

_-pero no tenemos trajes- me dijo en cuanto entramos._

_-oye yo siempre vengo preparado para lo que sea- le dije y le mostré lo que había en la maleta que cargaba, ella me miro con curiosidad y duda- ya es una trampa, te quise traer aquí- confesé y ella me sonrió._

_-qué lindo- me respondio y me beso. Luego eso pasamos un día súper, al salir del parque, en conde nos montamos en todos y cada uno de los juegos, fuimos al cine a ver una película de comedia, luego comimos pizza de solo queso, pasamos todo el día fuera de la casa, mi "madre" no se había interpuesto en mi relación, y si lo hubiese hecho no me importaba su opinión._

_Llegamos a la mansión Black y vimos a todos en la sala esperándonos y con caras desde preocupación, temor, angustia y tristeza. Hermione y yo nos asustamos mucho, pero ella se comenzó a sentir sin aire, así que la cogí de la cintura antes de que se desplomara._

_-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunte._

_-tienes que leer la carta, Mione- dijo Siruis entregándole una carta del ministerio. Ella la leyó y cayó desmayada en mis brazos._

_-¿Qué decía la carta?- pregunte dejándola en la cama._

_-decía que sus padres sufrieron un terrible accidente, en el que su madre murió y su padre salió solo con unas heridas superficiales, se cree que fue producto de un mago- respondio Arthur._

_-váyanse- ordene y todos los presentes me dejaron solo con la castaña._

_-mamá… mamá… mamá… -decía la castaña entre sueños, así que la abrace fuertemente y la desperté- ¿Dónde están? ¿Cómo están? Draco, dime que no está muerta, que está bien, que mañana la veré- me decía llorando en mi pecho._

_-pequeña, lo de la carta es real, pero no te angusties, ella te estará vigilando donde sea que este y ese desgraciado que te hizo llorar me las pagara así sea lo último que haga… te lo prometo Hermione, vengare la muerte de tu madre, las heridas de tu padre y cada lagrima que derrames por culpa de eso- le prometí dándole un abrazo más fuerte y besándole la coronilla, ella lloro y lloro por segundos, minutos, horas, días a pesar de ya haber enterrado a su madre. _

_-__**FIN FLASH BACK-**_

Ella no me permite irme de su lado en las noches, incluso en el colegio, es la única forma en que ella no se devaste y lo supere rápido. Soy su pilar, su sustento y cumplí mi promesa, el desgraciado que la hizo llorar e hizo de su vida un infierno, ahora vive lo mismo, pues ese desgraciado fue Lucius, ahora él no tiene esposa ni hijo; pues Colagusano me "mato" y Narcisa no le perdono eso, aun que yo haya esquivado la maldición él solo vio mi cuerpo y a pesar de que Narcisa sabe la verdad no le perdonara nada de eso, además entre los dos estamos tramando algo para encloquecerlo y alejar a los Malfoy de la guerra entre el bien y el mal. Entre las noches después de la prueba final durante un par de semanas me iba y aparecía en casa Malfoy y Lucius me veía, eso lo enloqueció a tal punto de entrar a San Mungo, solo por haber hecho sufrir a mi castaña. Ella aun llora en mi pecho la pérdida de su madre y de su padre.

El padre de Mione estaba en coma. Lo visitábamos todos los días y me metía en su mente, hablaba con el señor Granger y le explicaba la situación, el me decía que no iba soportar mucho, que cuidara de su hija y así se lo prometí el día en el que él dejo de respirar y su alma se convirtió en ángel al lado de su esposa. Ese día mi castaña se devasto y lloro, llora tanto que creí que se quedaría sin lágrimas. Su corazón se partió y entre todos la levantamos. Eso fue al inicio de las vacaciones más tristes que llegamos a tener todos nosotros juntos.


	6. El quinto año I parte

_** Año**_

Las vacaciones de ese año, fueron llenas de todas las emociones posibles desde enojo, confusión, tristeza, duda, felicidad, amor, decepción, felicidad, adrenalina y reconciliación, debido a todo lo que había sucedido desde la muerte de los "padres" de Hermione. Recordaba el inicio de estas desde mi asiento en el tren con mi Mione durmiendo en mi regazo, al igual que hacían todas las chicas con su novios.

-_**FLASHBACK**_-

_Estábamos llegando a la mansión Black, cuando paramos en frente de la mansión Malfoy. Todos miramos con curiosidad a Siruis, quien iba manejando el auto muggle ampliado mágicamente._

_-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Siruis?- pregunto Harry._

_-vinimos a ver a Narcissa, la madre de Draco, ella necesita hablar con todos nosotros al igual que yo, y solo lo podemos hacer si estamos los dos, porque somos los últimos Black de nuestra generación- dijo y lo miramos aun más curiosos._

_-Siruis, no lo hagas, sabes que todavía no estoy lista para decirlo, lo puedo hacer sola contigo pero no con todos- decía una muy nerviosa Hermione._

_-tranquila, cariño, después de todo vamos a estar allí para ti, y todos comprenderemos pase lo que pase- le aseguro Siruis en cuanto bajamos del auto-. Draco, haznos pasar a la mansión- me pidió y así lo hice, entramos en la gran mansión de los Malfoy._

_-Siruis, chicos, ¿Cómo han estado?- saludo Narcissa bajando las escaleras._

_-muy bien Cissy, reponiéndonos de lo que ocasiono Lucius- respondio canuto dándole un abrazo a la mujer y un beso en la mejilla._

_-y que lo digas- dijo con tristeza y enojo la matriarca Malfoy- creo que lo mejor será que vayamos fuera, el té lo tomaremos en el jardín y es mucho mejor hablar todo lo que se tiene que hablar a fuera- dijo Narcissa y todos salimos de la sala camino a una lado del jardín, el cual tenía un arrollo que daba a un lago, una mesa para veinte personas, una carapa blanca que daba sombra y estaba al borde de un bosque parte de la propiedad. Nos sentamos en los bancos que estaban cerca al lago._

_-creo que todos deben estar confundido pero debo comenzar por el principio, Hermione no es una Granger completamente… ella es una Black- dijo Siruis y todos lo miramos con duda menso Hermione._

_-es verdad, mi padre era amigo de Narcissa y de los merodeadores en el colegio… él me conto que durante sus años en Hogwarts se enamoro de Andrómeda Black y tuvieron una relación…- comenzó mi castaña llorando, así que la abrace y la consolé._

_-tranquila, no somos nadie para juzgar a tus padres y nadie de los adultos, pues lo hecho hecho esta- le dije en el oído y logre calmarla._

_-el punto es que después de salir del colegio y debido a la guerra el padre de Hermione y Andrómeda se casaron en secreto y los únicos que lo supimos fueron Cissy, la orden del fénix, una organización en contra de Voldemort, y yo; ellos tuvieron una niña y por miedo a la guerra se separaron…- dijo Siruis._

_-el padre de Hermione, desapareció de la vida de nosotros, pues él era un sangresucia, y reapareció cuando Hermione entro en Hogwarts allí fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de que la niña solo había sido llevada por su padre al mundo muggle por la guerra para salvarla, lo que nos sorprendió y dejo devastada a Andrómeda fue el hecho de haber encontrado a su amor con otra, él le explico que su familia lo había comprometido así como habían hecho con ella, que él de verdad lo lamentaba y que la niña creció sabiendo la verdad de su madre, ya que el no amo a la madre de Hermione sino como una amiga por eso es que nunca tuvo un hijo con ella- explico con lagrimas en los ojos Narcissa todos mirábamos a los dos adultos como atónitos, no dábamos crédito a lo que oíamos, pero era verdad pues Hermione se parecía mucho a los Black._

_-luego de eso… el padre de Hermione, Jorge Granger, me dejo en su testamento a cargo de Hermione, y tambien me dejo un bóveda llena de dinero para ella, es decir uqe Hermione nunca fue una sangre sucia, ella es en verdad como Harry, una mestiza y es mi sobrina y la de Cissy… - dijo Siruis- lo cual nos lleva a la relación que tienen, Draco, Hermione- nos dijo mirándonos._

_-yo no pienso dejarla solo por ser mi prima… ella lo es todo para mi, y si no les gusta es su problema no el mío, además en verdad no es mi prima…- dije furioso ganándome una mirada de parte de Harry._

_-¿Por qué dices que ella no es tu prima?- pregunto Pansy._

_-después de todo se van a enterar tarde o temprano- dije suspirando, pero en ese momento mi mente llego a palacio- ¿Qué demonios paso?- pregunte muy irritado y percatándome que traía puesta mi capa negra como la oscuridad._

_-es hora de que sepas quien es la diosa, ya pasaste la prueba…y esto te dará paso a que hables con los demás- me dijo Mut._

_-lo único que no sabrán, es la profecía pues aun no están listos- dijo Thot, llegando con una muchacha cubierta con una capa blanca como una luz, que no permitia que se le viera el rostro._

_-¿eres tu?- pregunte al darme cuenta que la muchacha era alguien muy importante para mi._

_-hola Dragón…- me dijo la chica levantando el rostro pálido como el mío._

_-creo que esto ya lo sospechaba, y me alegro que seas tu después de todo eres mi contrario pero mi igual, mi yo opuesto pero al fin y al cabo eres mi perdición, Mione, aun si no fueras una diosa lo serias para mi- le dije abrazandola sin importame los demás dioses presentes._

_-lo se, amor, lo se, llevo tantos siglos aquí en palacio esperando a que me permitieran bajar a conocerte y poder ver si nos íbamos a amar u odiar… agradezco tanto que yo pudiese vivir como lo hice y ser quien soy tanto aquí como allá- me dijo besándome._

_-yo tambien lo agradezco… Mione, es hora de que regresemos tenemos que decirles a todos quienes somos en verdad- le dije y ella asintió- en cuanto a ustedes, agradezcan que ella es el dios de la luz, porque si fuese otro estarían muertos- les dije amenazadoramente en un gruñido por habérmelo ocultado._

_-yo se que estas molesto pero tenias que pasar la prueba del orgullo para poder ser revelado- dijo Isis._

_-yo se que debería estar enojado pero no lo estoy, estoy feliz porque a pesar de que ella sea mi perdición y yo la de ella, nos podremos amar sin ser convertidos- dije sonriendo luego de eso todos los dioses de palacio me miraron como asombrados._

_-lo estas cambiando, Hermione, hija- dijo Ra llamando mi atención._

_-¿ella es tu hija?- pregunte asombrado._

_-claro ¿Quién, si no, sería el padre de la luz?- dijo Ra tomando a Nut, de la cintura y acercándola a él- queremos lo mejor para ustedes…- nos dije dándonos la bendición de los dioses al igual que mis hermanos._

_-eso significa que nos dan su aprobación- dijo Hermione en mi odio al ver mi cara de confusión._

_-claro que se las damos, tu estas cambiando al dios mas testarudo, sombrío, oscuro, maquiavélico, vengativo y tenebroso de todos los tiempos- dijo Osiris en tono de broma luego de eso nos devolvimos y al despertar me encontré con todos mirándonos preocupados a Hermione, que estaba encima de mi pecho, y a mi, que estaba en el suelo._

_-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunte levantándome y levantando a Hermione en mis brazos con cuidado y agilidad._

_-que se desmayaron, los dos al tiempo y nadie pudo reaccionar- respondio Astoria._

_-bueno, eso me imagine… esperemos un momento- les dije y todos asintieron. Esperamos a que Hermione se despertara, pues ella no llevaba tanto tiempo yendo y viniendo entre los dos lugares debido a su larga estadía en uno solo- Hermione y yo tenemos que hablar con todos seriamente- dije y todos se sentaron al ver que ya estábamos bien._

_-¿estas seguro, Draco?- me pregunto nerviosa._

_-sí, ya algunos lo saben y además acabas de decirnos una historia que en parte es verdad y en otra no- le recordé y ella asintió suspirando._

_-creo que ya se de que se va a hablar y lo mejor será que todos nos sentemos- dijo Theo._

_-como bien saben, Hermione y yo somos diferentes, eso es verdad, nosotros no somos simples mortales, somos mucho más que eso y Harry tambien- comencé y todos me miraron escépticos- Harry es un semidiós, pues Lily Evans era en realidad Isis, la diosa, que había bajado a la tierra para tratar de controlar a los magos… pero en eso apareció Voldemort y todo se fue al carao, por eso dejo a su hijo y aun grupo seleccionado de personas para su protección- explique la historia de Harry._

_-yo ya sabia eso- dijo Siruis dando veracidad a mi historia._

_-antes que Harry o Hermione estoy yo, yo soy un dios egipcio, soy uno de los dioses de la creación, soy el dios __Dracoin Malfoy, primer Malfoy de la historia, hermano de Osiris e Isis Malfoy, dioses egipcios…. el dios egipcio de las sombras y creo seres que hoy en día llaman vampiros, llevo muchos siglos en la tierra cumpliendo misiones, creando seres para que me ayuden a continuar con la misión de limpieza como en los otros planetas, no me puedo ir de la tierra hasta terminar con mi misión y encontrar a mi verdadero amor- dije mirando a Hermione, quien se sonrojo- por eso son mis cambios físicos tan diferentes, mis poderes, mi habla, todo yo es diferente porque me criaron en las primera épocas de la historia del mundo y aun así he vivido más… entre mis misiones de esta vez esta en ayudar a Harry a acaba con Voldemort y convertirlos a ustedes, como hice con los merodeadores, en los míos, pero ustedes serán diferentes… porque ustedes ya estaban marcados desde antes de conocerme porque así lo quisieron los demás dioses, ellos eligen en algunos casos, pero como ustedes son tantos ustedes serán como mis ayudantes y no se separan de mi lado por la eternidad o hasta que los libere de la maldición, conviurtiendoles en dioses o angeles… tambien debo agregar que durante todos estos años que hemos compartido juntos en el colegio he eayduado mucho a Harry porque ya sabia como enfrenetar a cada tipo de creaturas, lo único malo fue que en el torneo en la ultima prueba Colagusano hablo, aunque no dijo que era un dios, si menciono que no era normal por eso me estaban tratando de matar desde principios de año y creo que lo seguirán intentando… Narcissa se que no eres mi madre biológica y lamento mucho lo de tu hijo, pero necesitamos tu ayuda… azlo solo por mi, ya que si te considero una madre desde que me ayudaste con Lucius- explique y todos me miraron sorprendidos._

_-claro que te ayudare, seas lo que seas, eres mi hijo- me dijo abrazándome._

_-grcais y con respecto a los demás espero y me crean y comprendan la situación, Harry, Luna, Theo, Hermione, Remus, Severus, Hagrid, Albus y Siruis ya lo saben, ellos han estado ayudando mucho, Colagusano está muerto y Voldemort sabe que hay algo extraño en mi… así que tenemos que andar con cuidado, solo si eligen creerme estarán envueltos en esto y tendrán que ayudar a salvar al mundo por la eternidad- explique._

_-ya sabía yo que había algo raro en ti, hermano- dijo Blaise._

_-es verdad- coincidieron los demás._

_-te creemos, Dracoin- termino por decir Padma._

_-ahora, voy yo… yo soy una diosa egipcia, soy la diosa Hermione Granger, soy una diosa de después de la creación pero fue concebida antes de los egipcios, ellos no me conocieron porque mis padres, Ra y Nut, así lo quisieron para no armar una revolución entre las creaturas, no conocí a Dracoin sino por las historias de los demás, por esas historias me enamore de él sin conocerlo, soy la diosa de la luz y la belleza, yo irradio un calor que derrite el corazón del ser más oscuro y testarudo de los tiempos, yo destruyo lo que Draco crea, por eso somos diferentes pero iguales, el crea oscuridad y yo luz, el crea demonios para destruir a otros peores y yo creo seres de corazón puro incorruptible para que lo de Dracoin no hagan más daño sino a aquellos que lo merecen… por eso es que le toca intervenir en muchas ocasiones- dijo mirándome apenada._

_-no te preocupes, después de todo tu ya me has cambiado, Mione- le dije abrazándola y besándola._

_-en fin, yo naci entre los humanos hace quince años y me encariñe con los que se hicieron pasar por mis padres, Draco hizo limpieza en los otros planetas y yo les devolví la vida, es por eso que somos el equipo perfecto… opuestos pero iguales… mi misión con ustedes es que mientras Draco convierte a los hombres en oscuridad yo convierto a las mujeres en luz, excepto Luna…- explico la castaña._

_-Luna, al haber sido la elegida de Harry, ella será convertida por los dos, transformándola así en una semidiosa… es un proceso mucho menos doloroso pero igual le dará la inmortalidad- explique._

_-eso es todo, les tenemos que decir que la conversión será realizada antes de la batalla final, pues solo así podremos ayudar a Harry utilizando todos los poderes al máximo… cuando cumplan diecisiete años Harry ser harán las conversiones- dijo Hermione._

_-Siruis, creo que es mejor que les enseñes todo lo que sabes de la conversión y la vida como inmortal, al igual que Remus- dije y Siruis asintió. Nos despedimos de Narcissa y al llegar a la mansión Black todos nos sentamos a cenar en silencio, pues habíamos decidido que compartiríamos habitación por parejas desde en tren. Arthur había conseguido una casa cerca a la mansión Black y se le practico un hechizo esa tarde para borrarle la ubicación de la casa._

_-chicos, de ahora en más sus vacaciones serán en esta casa y con ayuda de Hermione y Draco podrán dominar las necesidades de los inmortales así como lo hemos hecho nosotros- dijo Remus. Luego fuimos a dormir. _

_**-FIN FLASHBACK—**_

Después de esas confesiones nuestras vacaciones con los chicos fueron inolvidables, la pasamos de paseo junto con Siruis, Remus, Narcissa, Severus, Andrómeda, Tonks y Albus; yendo a parques de diversiones, a campamentos y comenzamos a entrenar a los que se iban a transformas y a preparar a Luna para su conversión. Definitivamente la pasamos muy bien y la relación entre los catorce de nosotros se hizo más fuerte después de revelar la verdad de ambos. Cada vez que íbamos a ver a los dioses, Osiris nos decía que Peter lo estaba pasando "genial" por no solo haber traicionado a sus amigos sino por tratar de matar a su pequeño hermano tres veces en un año y tirarme la maldición asesina, que bien era ser el hermano menor del dios de la muerte y del inframundo. Lo único malo de las vacaciones fue que comenzaron a inventar cosas de Albus, Harry y de mi, decían que Voldemort no había vuelto y que solo queríamos más fama y además, que yo estaba trastornado por la repentina locura de Lucius, ocasionada por el divorcio de Narcissa Black y él.

-Draco, sabes que nada de lo del periódico es verdad, no te debes preocupar por eso, recuerda que estamos aquí y nosotros creemos- me dijo Hermione, quien se había despertado y me observaba mientras miraba por la ventana.

-lo se, pero solo estaba recordando ese día en el que decidimos decir la verdad y nso enteramos de tus "padres", primita- le dije en broma.

-no me digas prima, Dracoin, sabes que no lo somos de sangre y que aunque tu seas un dios mayor que yo, yo tengo más conocimientos en magia que tu porque yo si llevaba viviendo una eternidad entre los dioses, y te puedo hacer mucho más daño del que crees… primito- siseo de una manera amenazadora.

-está bien, Mione, sabes que era una broma- dije abrazándola y tomándole la barbilla, para mirarla en sus ojos cafés que me volvían loco-, te amo mi lucecita- le dije besándola.

-yo te amo, mi sombra- me dijo una vez terminamos de besarnos porque nuestros amigos despertaron.

-creo que los dioses son unos melosos- decía Ronald.

-tu no hables Ronald, que no es muy agradable ver cuando te besas con Pansy y pareciera que se van a comer, literalmente- respondio Luna.

-si no hables de mucho que es igual con todos los presentes- dijo Neville y todos reímos.

-recuerden que nadie sabe de nosotros, como dioses, solo saben que somos superiores a la media, los únicos que saben esto están condenados y si alguien fuera de este círculo se entera esa persona y el o la traidora sufrirá mucho- recordé y ellos asintieron.

Después de ese recordatorio y ganarme un regaño por parte de Hermione por mi amenaza a los demás, lo cual era una broma, terminamos el viaje riendo y recordando cosas de las vacaciones. Cuando el tren paro y bajamos de este, entramos al gran comedor ganándonos una mirada de parte de todos por nuestra entrada ya que Magea había llegado y más fuerte y unido que nunca.

-oigan, es que ahora que ganaron ese torneo de pacotilla se van a creer más- decía la voz de Ginny- no deberían, después de todo tiene a una sangresucia, un cara rajada, una lunática, una gemetonta, un baboso, un músculos, tres zorras, un sentimental, un demente y una comadreja…- nos insulto a cada uno señalándonos en el orden, Hermione, Harry, Luan, Padma, Neville, Blaise, Daphne, Pansy, Astoria, Nott, Ronald y a mí.

-wow, y yo que creí que eras inteligente…- dijo Harry comenzando con el insulto grupal. Esto era una conexión que habíamos desarrollado en las vacaciones gracias a los entrenamientos, no solo teníamos una conexión mental para hablar sino una coordinación para crear planes, insultar y demás.

-pero nos dos cuenta que no lo eres Ginevra, después de todo si le llamas comadreja a Ronald…- continuo Luna.

-te lo estas llamando a ti misma…- dijo Blaise.

-porque recuerda que tu…- dijo Padma.

-querida, eres su hermana y…- dijo Astoria.

-para colmo la menor de una familia…- dijo Daphne.

-llena de varones- concluyo Neville.

-y para completar no solo eres la menor de todos nosotros…- dijo Ronald.

-sino la única mujer- dijo Cho.

-y tratas de sobresalir para ganar la atención de todos…- dijo Cedric.

-y cada uno de los que te rodea… pero te decimos algo- dijo Theo.

-tu no eres más que escoria, una basura insignificante al lado de tus hermanos y por eso tratas de ser mejor que ellos, porque te consideras nada y piensas que acostándote con todos y cada uno de los chicos lograras algo… por si no lo sabías eso es no tener nada en esta vida solo humillación… eres patética- dijo Hermione.

-no solo eres patética, Ginevra, eres un ser desalmado y te lo digo yo que, querida tú no tienes cerebro, y aunque quieras o no das pena a todos y cada uno de los presentes, puedes ser la primera Weasley de ser Slytherin pero aun así, no eres nadie en una familia donde tu hermano mayor gano un puesto más importante que tu al convertirse en el traidor de su familia, tú no eres nadie contra el fantasma de Ronald, crees que por ser lo que aparentas era alguien importante pero no eres más que un cero a la izquierda y ya que terminamos de decirte las verdades que te merecías es mejor que te apartes de nuestro camino zorra, que este año llegamos con todo, pues los Magea son más fuertes y no nos importa lo que ni tu ni nadie diga o haga con respecto a nosotros, pues su acciones y palabras no son importantes para nosotros…. Largo de nuestra vista "Ginevra- tengo- celos- y- soy- una- perra- Weasley" ya no te tememos tiempo para ti, zorra- le dije empujándola lejos.

-no saben lo que acaban de hacer al humillarme de esta forma, todos me la pagaran en especial la sangresucia de Granger, no descansare hasta no verla enterrada a tres metros bajo tierra- nos amenazo, pero fue suficiente pues retrocedí e inmediatamente mis trece amigos nos rodearon a Ginevra y a mí en un circulo dijeron unos hechizos para que nadie pudiese escuchar y ver, era algo que tenían preparado para cuando yo perdiera los estribos.

-¿Qué dijiste, zorra?- le pregunte azotándola contra la pared por el cuello y sacando mis colmillos a relucir.

-que matare a Granger- repitió con odio en su voz al pronunciar el apellido de Mione.

-eso pensé- dije y la comencé a ahorcar, iba a morderla y matarla allí mismo sino hubiese sido por Hermione.

-Draco, borrémosle la memoria y relájate que puede que nadie escuche y ve lo que sucede pero el banquete va a comenzar… hagamos de cuenta que no paso nada, yo detuve el tiempo y el espacio para que entre los catorce podamos lanzar un hechizo para borrar lo que acabo de ocurrir- me dijo abrazándome por la espalda.

-no solo le borraremos lo que acabo de suceder, le borraremos todo… no se merece tener un recuerdo de nada de lo que tiene que ver con este colegio- dije preso de la ira.

-no, ella puede ser un demonio pero su muerte está cerca- me dijo y yo asentí.

-pero si le hace algo a alguno de nosotros que rece porque la encontrare y le hare lo mismo que a Lucius o peor- le dije y me deje llevar. Les borramos la memoria a todos y dejamos hasta el recuerdo de la discusión cambiamos el final por uno en el que Ginevra se cae con su propia túnica golpeándose la cabeza. En ese momento el poder de Hermione paro y todos estallaron en carcajadas al ver a Ginevra tirada en el suelo por culpa de su propia túnica. Nosotros nos sentamos en una esquina mirando a Albus, quien nos miraba con reprobación.

Luego de mandar a callar a todos los estudiantes, el director comenzó con su discurso y al terminar presento a la profesora Umbridge, una encargada del ministerio, como la de DCAO. Ella estuvo presente en el juicio de Siruis el año pasado, así que tanto mis amigos como yo la conocíamos.

Luego de eso el sombrero canto su extraña melodía de todos los años, Albus termino su discurso y nos enviaron de regreso a la torre, ese año Hermione y yo seriamos los prefectos, así que nos tocaba guardia juntos todos los miércoles, viernes y sábados durante todo el año, además de ayudar a los premios anuales en lo que necesitaran. Hermione y yo guiamos a los de primero hasta la torre y les explicamos un poco como funcionaban las cosas allí en el colegio.

-creo que el ministerio se quiere meter en Hogwarts- dijo Padma muy segura de si misma.

-es verdad, pues es muy extraño lo de la nueva profesora…- dijo Neville.

-yo creo que lo que quiere el ministerio es mantenernos controlados…- dijo Blaise.

-después de todo, nosotros somos los preferidos de Albus y mejores amigos de Harry, y todo el mundo mágico los creen locos…- dijo Astoria.

-yo creo que simplemente Albus no consiguió profesor y por eso el ministerio mando a Umbridge- dijo Cho.

-sabes, Cho, creo que te equivocas y los demás tienen razón… el ministerio se metió en el colegio- dijo Cedric.

-es verdad, y no solo para controlarnos- dijo Ronald.

-debe haber algo mucho más allá…- dijo Pansy.

-creo que debe ser algo que nosotros no podemos ver a simple vista y al ministerio le asusta- dijo Theo.

-la pregunta es: ¿Qué?- dijo Harry.

-creo que nosotros tenemos la respuesta- dijo Luna.

-es verdad, recuerden lo que nos dijo Siruis estas vacaciones… el ministerio cree que Albus va a crear un ejercito contra el ministro y por eso esta paranoico- dijo Hermione.

-es verdad, y por eso se deben de estar metiendo entre las paredes del colegio, ya que temen que Albus se levante utilizando el miedo que ocasiona Voldemort para crear una revolución utilizando a los niños como armas- explique preocupado.

-eso quiere decir que el ministerio se volvió extremadamente paranoico y no van a dejar a Albus dar sus clases normales sino que vamos a tener a dolores encima dando informes al ministro, ¿verdad?- analizo Harry.

-eso es… tenemos que andar con cuidado ya que nosotros doce somos los predilectos por los maestros- dijo Hermione.

Luego de esto el tiempo paso, y nadie se sentía bien con las clases de Umbridge, se crearon nuevas reglas, Dumbledore nunca salía de su oficina, los que eran castigados terminaban en la enfermería, minerva se enfrento a Umbridge. El ministro había puesto a Umbridge como suma inquisitora. Severus le daba clases de Oclumancia a Harry, Hermione y a mi. Arthur había sido atacado en el ministerio por Nagini, la serpiente de Voldemort yaun así nadie nos creyo que había sido el que no debe ser nombrado el que loa ataco. Harry cada vez se sentía muy enojado. Hable con el y le dije que no debía de sentirse así porque eso es lo que él quiere, que se sienta solo y abandonado para que sea más fácil acabar con Harry. Nadie se sentía preparado para los TIMOS, las navidades llegaron y todos estaban enfadados, frustrados y demás hasta que Luna hablo.


End file.
